Two against the world
by Sweetcherrypiex
Summary: This takes place when the people from Woodbury move into the prison, and in this, Merle, Shane and Sofia are still alive. (OC) Two very different 17 year old teenage twins are running from a herd of walkers, whilst being chased they stumble upon a prison. They see it is occupied and make their way to the gates for safety. Write&Review(:
1. Chapter 1 Breathless

Introduction

The twins love each other dearly, but are completely different. Naomi is wild and reckless, she enjoys 'Cleaning up' the walker problem for fun, she makes no efforts for people to like her, though people usually do if on her good side. Her sister Syrena is lovely and innocent; she attracts unwanted attention from men (though so does her sister). Her sister Naomi is the one who protected her through the apocalypse, the two sisters and very close, but very different. They are alone, but heavily armed. At least Naomi is. This short novel may cover all sections of genres such as horror, drama, romance, action, hurt/comfort, tragedy and spiritual. You may notice some similarities with some characters. It is set after season 3, and I have included Merle, Shane, and Sofia to still be alive. Please review of what you think, and any tips or if you wish to see more of something (R&R). I do not own The walking dead, or claim anything. **May** include adult themes, adult activity, hard language, intense or persistent violence, nudity and drug abuse.

Chapter 1, Breathless:

**Syrena**

Two sets of blonde hair flew wildly in the wind, along with vigorous panting. Syrena stumbled to the ground, with tears filling her eyes. She felt pain on her ankle; she looked down to see a long deep cut with blood pumping out if it. She had stumbled on a sharp rock. Syrena looked behind her to see the monstrous dead faces drooling at her. The cadavers grew more excited from the scent of fresh blood. Syrena screamed, though they were still at the least 25ft away. But they were catching up to her fall. Syrena looked up at Naomi who came running back to her. Naomi had a shot gun in her right hand, and held a distressed look on her, though so did Syrena. Naomi had darker and straighter hair then Syrena, they were both seventeen. Syrena had curls that flicked off her face, whilst Naomi's was thick and messy. Naomi had dark patches of dirt on her face; her beauty was hidden from filth. Naomi wore pure leather tight black pants that clung to her like wet fabric to the skin. She wore a muddy green singlet top that also stuck to her, the cups on her top had wire underneath the fabric outlined her breasts. Naomi wasn't one for subtlety when it came to showing her sexuality. She was seventeen year old young woman who liked attention from men, simple as that. She wasn't a slut to Syrena, more as someone who had her own free will to dress how she liked when the world ended. Syrena on the other hand wore her school outfit. It was just what she changed into before they had to run from a group of cadavers. It was mostly grey, with a black tie; Syrena wore thin stockings under her short skirt. It was Naomi's idea to hem her skirt so short. She remembered her saying "You are one sexy motherfucker Syrena; let them boys see your legs. But if they come onto you, they know I'll punch their faces in so much, their next school photo will be as ugly as E.T" She wore her white polar shirt under her navy blue sweater. Things cleared up. Syrena was bleeding and Naomi was cursing. She yanked Syrena up by the arm with her left hand, and helped her stand by putting Syrena's arm around Naomi's shoulder.  
"No!" Syrena screamed at Naomi "I'm too slow, leave me sis, please! Save yourself!" Syrena screamed at Naomi begging her to leave her behind.  
"We're not in some corny movie Syrena, not leaving you behind, don't talk just run. Tell your leg to shut the fuck up, and hide your pain away. We'll make it through this, we'll make our way back to the FWD, and we'll shoot these motherfuckers back to their grave. Got it?" Syrena shut up, and ran without Naomi's help. Naomi ran backwards whilst shooting the cadavers, reloading and shooting, each in the head. Naomi was a perfect shot. Syrena dragged her leg along limping. _Tell your leg to shut up and hideaway the pain_, Syrena thought over and over again. _Hideaway the pain. The pain, oh the pain._ They brushed their way through the bushes and stumbled upon a small stream. Naomi followed it, so Syrena followed her.  
"Syrena!" Naomi screamed at her. Through the trees and long grass they saw walls towering over ahead. They sped, until they stumbled across a prison. Syrena looked up and noticed there were cadavers in the towers. _Wait_ Syrena thought, _they're holding guns!_  
"Naomi!" Syrena screamed back at Naomi.  
"I see it Sy, keep running! Run! Run!" Cadavers lurked around the gates; Naomi blasted their heads in, with their brains splattering out. Syrena's body shook in fear, calling out gasps of dread. Naomi was running to the right, Syrena followed seeing that she was heading to a gate that was occupied by two people. "HEY!" Naomi screamed out, running ahead. The two people turned their attention towards them. Naomi made it there first, clutching her free left hands fingers to the gate shaking it violently. She was screaming at them, when Syrena limped closer she could hear what she was saying. "Let us in! You bastards let us in!" One of them was laughing, he was tall. The other was small; he was baffled whilst frozen with a confused look on his face. "Fucking open the gate or I'll cut your throat in your sleep old man!" Naomi threatened  
"Who's an old man? How you gonna cut our throats when you bein' chewed up by them walkers?" He smiled deviously through the gates.  
"Please!" Syrena begged "We wish no harm; my sister is frightened is all! please sir, please let us in" Syrena felt a great surge of pain in her leg and stumbled to the ground, she was bleeding out and had small stones and twigs sticking out of her open wound, the cut started from her knee, going right down to her ankle. They were surrounded. Naomi frantically shot the excited and hungry dead people. A male cadaver pounced on Syrena out of nowhere, it clawed at her and Syrena panicked, attempting to kick it off. Syrena screamed and whimpered; she could see Naomi was fighting to get to her. The cadavers face was torn off, and smelt of rotting flesh. It was rotting flesh. It was missing a left arm, and its right arms fingers were torn off. Syrena pushed her arms on its chest but it was too strong for her. Its mouth was biting at her, with black gunk sticking out between the gaps of its teeth. Its eyes fired of cloudiness, with blood spots patching through it. Suddenly its head blasted. Brains splattered out and what was left of its face, then it fell on Syrena's chest.  
"Hey handsome, least take her out on a date before hittin' second base" The man's voice rasped, and he let off a small chuckle before picking Syrena up under her legs and underarms. The smaller one was shooting at the cadavers- he was a boy, and strangely wearing a sheriff's hat. Syrena could hear Naomi's shot gun, blasting away. Syrena's ears were ringing, and the man's face became blurry, and she began to see black spots until it all faded away.


	2. Chapter 2 Twins in a cage

**Naomi**

"Help my sister you fuckin' cripple!" Naomi spat. She was locked in a kitchen with stupid useless recknecks who'd rather ask useless questions then save her sister who was passed out on a bench table. Naomi brushed her fingers in Syrena's blonde curly hair; she was pale and looked dead already.  
"What the fuck's a Woodbury?" Naomi said, they were questioning her about names and people.  
"Right, tell us your names!" The adult man, who appeared to be the leader, kept using a commanding tone on Naomi. Naomi didn't like commanding tones. Someone called him Rick before.  
"The one who's dying is named Syrena. I'm Naomi". She had to tell them, for Syrena's sake. The old cripple one almost threw the medical kit at Syrena; he was so fast to tend to her, immediately after she said their names.  
"Right, well my name is Rick, and that's Hershel". He pointed to another, a man who had stubble beard and dark red hair. "This is Daryl". He tilted his head for greeting. "This is carol" A woman with short grey hair flexed a small timid smile at Naomi. That one that pretty eyes, they were grey- no blue. Naomi wasn't sure. Just then a small blonde girl with a ponytail walked in the kitchen- she was holding a baby.  
"Shit kid, how old are you?" Naomi asked the blonde ponytail one. She turned and had blue eyes and a mousy face, with pale skin.  
"She's not mine" Ponytail said "I'm Beth, and this is Judith". There was a motherfucking baby wrapped up in some bitches' arms. Naomi hadn't seen a baby since the day the earth went to shit. Naomi said nothing back to Beth. She turned her attention back towards Syrena.  
"How's she doing doc?" Naomi asked Hershel. He had half a leg missing. She felt sorry for the guy.  
"She'll live, but..." He began to say  
"But?" Naomi said forcefully.  
"She'll need a blood transfusion"  
"We have the same blood type for sure, don't know what one though, but it's the same. Certain." Naomi bent out her bare arm; a little prick would be nothing.  
"She won't need much, just enough to get her going" Naomi was a little disappointed when he said that, she wanted to prove her strength to them, showing that she would do anything for Syrena it need be, though a blood transfusion was a small way to show it.

During the middle of the transfusion Syrena woke up. She was panicking, huffing and puffing like a pup. Syrena called out a cry for Naomi.  
"Sy I'm right here, I'm right here". Syrena looked up, her face wasn't as pale as before, but she looked much better, and alive. "Thanks doc" Naomi said, and he bobbed his head. Rick and some of the others left the room. She could hear their mutters outside the cells. "Do you guys live here?" Naomi asked Hershel.  
"I can't tell you anything right now, not until Rick makes his decision on what to do with you" He said  
"He ain't doing nothing. He wants us to leave, we'll leave. But he ain't forcing us to do anything". Naomi felt threatened. After all she was in a strange place with no escape if she tried, a young tripped out sister and surrounded by people she didn't know, what was a girl suppose to feel?  
"You're safe here, I promise, no harm will come to you and your sister" Naomi looked at him with suspicious eyes, but he was a wise old man, Naomi could tell, so she put whatever trust she could find and placed her bet on him. A kid walked in the kitchen cell, he was holding a pillow. It was the same one who was out by the gates who helped shoot the cadavers. He gave the pillow to Syrena, with a self-condemnation look on him.  
"Thanks kid" Naomi said  
"I'm not a kid!" He said in a defensive tone  
"You're a midget are you? I didn't think so". The kid pursed his lips together, "What's your name?" Naomi asked whilst helping Syrena rest her head on the pillow. The kid didn't answer. Hershel looked up at him, until the kid finally said 'Carl'. Just then a Chinese guy and most likely his girlfriend walked in the kitchen cell. "Welcome folks, it may be Friday but the zoo is open for all. Just come on in and enjoy the show" Naomi said to them sarcastically, and after that, the old guy came in with crossed arms and a slick smile on his schmuck little face. He was tall and broad, with short grey hair on his head- what was left of it, and a prickly stubby beard. After that, Rick and the others came in. "God fucking damn it" Naomi said under her breath, and she stood up, looking around the room.  
"What are your intentions to the prison?" Rick asked, his voice was cool and steady, but he was dead serious.  
"I just got here. Though looks like a comfy place to bed down in, safe is what I mean". Naomi didn't give a damn about her safety; she could take care of herself. But Syrena was a different story, she needed people, Syrena was a family and friend kind of girl, and she had no friends or family left except for Naomi.  
"And Syrena?" Rick asked turning to her. Naomi looked behind her; Syrena glared at Naomi, and then lowered her eyes to the floor.  
"I speak for her" Naomi said  
"she has a mouth, let the lil' girl talk eh?" The older and broader man said.  
"Shut it Merle" The Chinese mans girlfriend snapped at him.  
"Yeah, shut it Merle" Naomi repeated with a big grin on her face.  
"Now listen hear missy!" Merle began to say  
"Shut it Merle" Daryl said, and Naomi thanked Daryl with a smile. It was silent for a brief moment.  
"You understand we can't let just anyone in here" Rick said  
"I understand" Naomi began to say "Though if you kick us out you're losing two valuable people. I'm no lady but I can shoot, and other things..."Rick folded his arms listening to Naomi's bribe. "I'm loyal to the leader, which is you"  
"And how's it you know that sugar?" Merle interrupted. "What if I'm the leader?" Naomi snorted at him.  
"Very unlikely... I know a leader when I see one; top dog has a confident stand. He's got it, not you. You're like the runt of the pack" Merle stared at Naomi with fiery eyes, and then cooled himself.  
"Well, do continue" Merle said. He walked to a wall and leaned on it.  
"As I was saying, first impressions are important..." Naomi started to say  
"And in the first meeting you threatened to slit me and Carl's throat in our sleep. You think that's good start for a first impression?" Merle butted in again. The others stood quiet.  
"Is this true?" Rick asked  
"Yes. I wanted in, he didn't open, and I got a little tempered whilst my sister was bleeding out and almost being eaten by cadavers. Sorry if I hurt your little feelings Merley, or if you're afraid of me from this day fourth, I'll try to be kind to you. I'll even share the sand box and my chocolate ice cream" Naomi was messing with him, he could tell, she could even see the fainted smile on him at her child play jokes.  
"You're loyal? and..." The Chinese man was pushing her to move it along.  
"And I don't mean to brag but uh, I'm one fearless motherfucker" Chinese mans girlfriend had a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe the mouth on this one. "My sister can cook; she's real good at it too. She's a happy soul, friendly to talk to. She can do the jobs you people don't want. Like the dishes, or looking after that baby. She's good with kids and she can sing" Naomi said  
"You can sing too" Naomi heard Syrena say behind her.  
"Not as good as you" Naomi said. She looked at everyone's faces, they seemed convinced. Beth had a smile on her face, and she looked at Hershel glowing with joy. "What do you think?" Naomi asked Rick  
"We need time to make this decision. First a trial, spend a few days around, get to know the people, we'll see how it turns out" Rick said, then left.  
"So..." Naomi started awkwardly. "Who's who? And who belongs to who?" everyone starred faceless at her. Naomi was introduced to some people and some others who the main group called 'Woodbury folk'. Naomi asked the Chinese man what background he was, he said he was Korean. His girlfriend had a strong country accent, as did her sister Beth and their father Hershel. Daryl was old man Merle's brother, and kid Carl was leader man Rick's son, along with his daughter Judith. _Too many names, too many families _Naomi thought. Carol had a daughter named Sofia who was hiding away in her cell because she was frightened. _Hope they're not all cowards,_ Naomi said to herself. Syrena had a rough time being introduced to everyone; she was sick after all and was very quiet. But everyone was real kind to her, they all had gentle tones in their voices when they spoke to her. _Suckers_, Naomi thought. Korean man Glen and strong country accent girl Maggie showed Syrena and Naomi to their cells. The room was grey and dull, with bunk beds; some parts had dried up blood on the walls. Syrena was frightened by that, but Naomi comforted her. She slept on the bottom, whilst Naomi slept on top. They were locked in their cell. The bastards.


	3. Chapter 3 Two kinds of people

**Carol**

It was Rick who brought the two girls out of their cells for breakfast. Carol had heated up canned baked beans for them for breakfast. Syrena was in school uniform, the poor darling. She must have gone to one fancy school, but her sister... If they weren't twins Carol would hardly believe they were related. Naomi sat down first next to Carl, Sofia and Beth. Syrena sat quietly down next to Naomi. Carol dished up the beans on two old tin plates, with their best cutlery. She placed one plate of beans beside Naomi and she said 'thanks'. She placed the other plate of beans in front of Syrena and she said 'thank you Carol, very kind of you'. It wasn't that Naomi was rude, though the most part she was. Syrena was just much sweeter then Naomi, she was an angel. Carol enjoyed looking at her. _God had added that little extra sweetness for darling Syrena_, Carol thought. She decided to sit down with them whilst the five of them ate. There wasn't much room, but she managed to squeeze herself between Sofia and Carl. Naomi was introducing herself to Sofia, quite kindly, but Sofia hesitated to speak.  
"Go on, say hello" Carol nudged Sofia and smiled at her skinny young daughter.  
"Hello" Sofia managed to say.  
"Hello Sofia, mighty you are just cute as a button" Syrena said, and Sofia blushed.  
"You better yet?" Carl asked Syrena.  
"Yes, Hershel did a splendid job. Is he awake? I'd like to thank him" Carol stared into Syrena's eyes, they were sparkling blue. She had a clean face, and her eyelashes long and dark brown, she had natural beauty. She had a few freckles dotted on her small pixie nose, and had little dimples when she smiled. Carol then looked at Naomi, whose eyes were shadowed on her lids.  
"Is that makeup?" Carol asked enthusiastically, makeup was hard to get since no one needed it.  
"Indeed it is" Naomi replied, Carol looked closer and noticed she was wearing a light amount of black mascara and black eyeliner. "I need to get it off, it's been on my eyes for days, surprised you noticed it, it's practically all come off". _All come off? Did she have more?_ Carol wondered.  
"You have makeup?" Carol asked  
"Sure, tons of it, I have all kinds of crap. I don't care if it's the end of the world, I wanted my makeup, so I got it" Naomi was slowly eating the beans, she was too busy chatting to eat.  
"I didn't see you with any bags?" Carol stated.  
"Yes well, being ambushed by cadavers does that too you" Naomi said leaning on her right arm.  
"We call them walkers, or biters" Carl said  
"walkers? That's stupid. Everything walks. Biters I get, but walkers?" Naomi laughed lightly, Carl was offended. "I'm sorry, the world ended, guess names don't matter. I first started calling each of them Bob".  
"Bob?" Sofia was confused "Why Bob?"  
"Well, they were just people. They had no names, and why the hell not?" Naomi said.  
"Excuse me" Carol said, winding her fingers around the silver cross around her neck.  
"Excuse the curses" Naomi said. Carol looked to her daughter who was still in her pajamas.  
"Come on baby, let's get you out of them clothes" Sofia followed, and walked her to their cell. Daryl approached her, staying behind the wall. "Good morning" Carol said kindly to Daryl. "How was watch?" Carol asked tired Daryl.  
"Walkers bin' stirred up real good. That girl's blood must be floating around out there. Best pray it rains. How's things in there?" He drew his eyes to the kitchen  
"They're good. Though Naomi, she has one nasty mouth. But Syrena... she's much different" Carol said.  
"I can tell, though Merle thinks Naomi will light up the place". Daryl said  
"That's because Merle has a nasty mouth too" Carol covered her mouth from saying the word nasty. Daryl grunted.  
"I'll see ya round'" He made his way to the kitchen, and Carol helped Sofia.


	4. Chapter 4 Them tight pants

**Warning! This chapter contains sexual references and adult themes**

**Please write and review!**

Merle

Merle was on watch with Daryl that night, but it was Chinese man and his girls time for watch. Merle made his way inside, it had been a foggy night and now in the morning seemed like it was gonna rain. He made way into the kitchen, Carol usually made Merle and Daryl their meals. But she wasn't to be seen. Merle looked to the full table with the four kids. Hershel's daughter Beth was quiet; Carl chatted away with that Naomi about weapons, whilst small Syrena sat up straight and slowly ate. That Naomi had a real tight ass, those leather pants... _mmm mmm_, Merle thought. Naomi turned to him; he was jumpy for a second, like she was reading his damned mind.  
"Hey old man" Naomi said, Merle walked calmly over to her and sat down. She had some big tits, round and tight. Everything was tight on that Naomi. Her legs were spread apart freely, and Merle scanned her body and little bit more closely.  
"You thought I was one for a false leader, wait til' ya meet Shane. You'll looove him" Naomi had a queer look on her face.  
"Now who the fuck's Shane?" Naomi asked as she leaned on both her hands, whose elbows were leaning on the table. Merle looked down to see Naomi's breasts sitting tight together, pressing together as the bulged out of her tight top. _Bet she knows where I'm lookin'_, Merle thought.  
"Your best buddy". Merle leaned in close and whispered "He has a few loose screws, watch out for him ya hear?" Naomi stared at him with a curious look on her, Merle could tell she wanted more gossip about Shane, but the young ones were around. Merle pushed away from Naomi, after whispering to her.  
"Where's this sister eh?" Merle tried to lean behind Naomi to get a look at that other sister, but Naomi followed Merles lean, and blocked the view. "Shit I just wanna say hi to that young lady sis of yours, I did save that one's life ya know?" Naomi glared into Merle's eyes and behind Naomi he heard her sister say 'it's okay', Naomi tensed up then rose from the table.  
"Well hi thur' little girl" Merle didn't look too long, Naomi was watching. _Holy mother of mercy _Merle said to himself. She had soft curls, and was easy on the eyes. _Damn, sexy virgin school girl? Never tried it before, but looks damn tasty. _Merle thought about slipping his fingers under that short skirt of hers... Better not, _not unless ya don't mind loosin' ya other hand. Cool it brother._  
"I'm not a little girl" She snapped.  
"That attitude runs through both you sisters eh? Talkin' like that anyways to thank me fur savin' ya life?" Syrena looked to her feet, and Merle pushed his way a little closer. Then he looked up at Naomi who was standing over him. _Shit, back off _"Ain't doin' no harm" Merle raised his hands innocently.  
"Thank..." Merle heard a quite whisper under little blondies breath.  
"What's that sweetheart? Can't quite hear ya" Merle was really pushing it. Syrena eyes looked to Merles. He suddenly felt guilty for forcing an apology out of her. His heart sank, and he damn near cried like a baby when he saw empty tears in her eyes.  
"Thank... you Merle" Syrena said. Merle said nothing; his eyes were glued to hers. His smile was gone. Merle coughed to break it.  
"No worries, now you be a good girl if ya wanna stay. Ya hear?" Syrena nodded, and then Merle left the room. _Damn. Like lookin' into ya own damned soul_.


	5. Chapter 5 Excepted

**Rick**

How long did they have to wait for the Governor to strike? He was alone and had no backup, except for the few men which he didn't shoot. There was too much to think about, even Lori was gone. The twins had made a real racket, everyone talked about them. The people from Woodbury wanted to meet the strangers that would be sharing housing with them. Not many Woodbury folk had officially met the twins. Rick was still deciding on whether to keep them or not, so he told himself. The group would talk and get to know them, and then Rick would seek council from the small group deciding whether to keep them or not, as expected of him. Rick was too busy to think about new comers. He was out preparing the prison for possible attack. The place was over-run by women, though it seemed. Women and children and a few men were left behind in Woodbury, and young boys. Rick knew he had to keep a close eye on the fences. He suspected that if the Governor was too attack, it would be done quietly. During the night, and bolt cutting into the fence would be easy enough. Rick had the team strangely put rubbish around the fences, so if anything did get in, they'd make a real racket trying to make their way through the rubbish. He put more in places where it would be more of an easy target to get in. He personally had checked each walker in the perimeter to see if they had any keys on them. If found they would be given to only a selection on people the small group. Rick was on watch, as he was standing out on the field he tried to ignore the sounds of the moaning and groaning walkers and tried to listen to the sound of life; such as the birds in the trees, the cold wind blowing on his face, and the thought of Lori holding his hand. Though nothing appeared, the birds weren't chirping and the wind was too cold to be cheerful of it and Lori... Lori was nowhere to be seen. That was when Naomi had tapped on his shoulder from behind him.  
"I get it you need your space, but we gotta' talk. I couldn't have the others hearing this" Rick grew interested. "Another reason to let us stay, I got a FWD... Four wheel drive. A big one. Nice one. It's packed." Naomi said, staring off behind the gates.  
"Packed?" Rick didn't understand, though he hoped...  
"Ammo, weapons, food, makeup for me and... toooooilet paper!" She used a childish convincing tone, and nudged Rick on the arm with her elbow. "I know you need to take care of your camp. I can help, I wanna help. I'll do anything for my sister and she needs this. Give her this." Rick could tell she meant it, and she knew that Rick would already say yes. So why keep bribing?  
"You know my answer, you're tough. We need people like you. Why bring up the FWD? We share everything, food, weapons..." Rick asked suspiciously.  
"Well if we're gonna stay, the stuff might as well be here. Also if it's left out where it is, it will be looted. I got this pet as well... He's a smart little shit and could live forever, but I know he's waiting for me. And..." Naomi stopped.  
"And?" Rick turned to her, and she turned to face him. She had patches of dirt on her, and a tiny hole in her nostril. If she wasn't filthy and dressed like someone from the hill tribes, Rick would consider her to be extremely charming for as young as she is.  
"I heard about that fucking Governor. If we're staying here, he isn't going anywhere near me and my sister; I'll blow his fucking head off if he tries to enter the gates". Rick was beginning to understand Naomi even more. She had some kind of issue, always jumping out to protect her sister, even if it meant saying things that would make her seem too wild to handle.  
"What did you hear?" Rick asked.  
"Everything. To the day Merle took Maggie and Glen to him, right now to Andrea". Rick flinched at the name. Too many loved ones had died. He tried to think about it. "I was told by Michonne that he kept heads in jars, had a walker daughter that he locked up then she killed it. He flashed his eye lashes and Andrea fell in love with him. One hellova' shit, and that he had Glen beat up and interrogated Maggie in all the wrong ways, that sunova' bitch". She picked up things pretty quickly. _Michonne told her about his daughter? That quickly?_ Rick wondered. "I don't know all the histories of the camp, maybe you should write a book, I hear it's a long one". She is definitely a fast learner.  
"He uh..." Rick hesitated to say, for the most part she had come off as trustworthy, but you couldn't be too careful. "He wanted Michonne, now I bet he wants all our heads, even the Woodbury folk". Naomi stood there taking in his words carefully.  
"He'll lose". Naomi said; she knew what Rick was telling her.  
"He has a lot of tricks"  
"I've heard" Naomi quickly responded. "I know you're wonderin' why I know so much in so little time. I make it my job to know what's going on. Rick, you're one man, and you have a whole town full of people. This isn't easy work. I'm not going to try to take you over; so far you have proven to be a worthy leader. I see that in you. As someone once said to a new superhero... With great power, comes great responsibility". Rick couldn't tell if she was joking or not. One minute she's serious as hell, the next she's being a jester. Naomi was balancing on one foot, standing perfectly straight on the other. "Let me know when you're ready, Syrena needs a change of clothes, and I want my box and pets". _Box and pets?_ She was one mysterious kid. "I also heard you have another, another main groupie guy. Sheen? Shaun?" Naomi tried to guess.  
"Shane" Rick said, and Naomi snapped her fingers. She stood there expecting more than just a name. "He's a cop, like me. A friend. He's out hunting" Rick said to her, and she nodded. Just as she was about to walk away Rick asked "That hole in your nose?"  
"Never seen a nose piercing before officer? Studs back in the FWD. I want them too, the sooner the better".


	6. Chapter 6 Strange and reckless

**Hershel**

Hershel was on watch with Naomi, but their time was nearly up. The whole time they were on watch Naomi was stabbing walkers in the face through the gates. That had made Hershel quite anxious; she seemed to rather enjoy it. Hershel had asked why she was picking them off, and she told him 'these things need to die, I'm prepared to kill, it's a win-win wouldn't you say?' Hershel had learnt a lot about Naomi during that night on watch; considering she never once tried to open up. She had a family, though she never did go in too much detail. Her parents were divorced at a young age, she liked her mother who was 'a wild hippy child', and her father a well known lawyer and had the separation coming. As she described her father 'He was a dick until the end'. Her father had died before winter, but before he died it was just Naomi, Syrena and her father, camping out in the bushes. It was quiet in some parts, as Naomi said. She didn't tell him how he died, but mentioned that it was his choice and the cadavers got him, and so from then on it had been Naomi and Syrena for the winter, travelling around in her FWD.  
"What about you doc?" Naomi asked  
"Not much too say, before we were attacked on the farm things were quite tense with the new group showing up" Hershel explained  
"Yeah Beth told me about that, and I'm real sorry for your losses, I truly am" Naomi didn't seem to care too much about anything, though Hershel could tell that she meant that.  
"Thank you, that's very kind" Hershel said. The crickets whistled and the crack of a new day had begun. It had rained last night, and was windy today. It was summer, but it had decided to be cold and wet these past days. Naomi shook the fence and a walker came stumbling towards her, she blew it a kiss and then jammed the thick knife between the eyes, and it tumbled to the ground as she ripped it out.  
"I think I killed off most of the cadavers around here, I'll go and get them later so I can burn them." Naomi began to say, assuring him. "We don't want their bodies to rot away around out fences" She finished.  
"Well best you get help with that" Hershel had suggested.  
"Maybe", she said. Naomi stared at the dead corpse, and then quickly flinched when she heard someone walk behind Hershel. Hershel slowly turned his crutches around to see that Daryl and Merle were making their way over for their turn on watch. They were up mighty early, Rick must have asked them.  
"Ya'll can head back and get some head rest" Daryl said, while tugging on his cross bow that was hanging over his shoulder.  
"Daryl, I haven't seen you around much" Naomi walked to him "And I don't think we have officially spoken yet" Naomi held out her hand, and Daryl questionably shook it. Hershel could see that Naomi was trying to gain friends with everyone, and she was quite good at it. "You are like the only redhead around, actually you're probably the last one on this earth" Naomi chuckled and Daryl was amused by it. Merle stood quietly beside Daryl, staring at Naomi. He looked to Hershel and said  
"Alright now, you two head back "  
"I'm actually going to collect those bodies out there" Naomi pointed and smiled proudly at the dead walkers, and then placed her hands on her hips leaning slightly to the side.  
"What's all this then kiddo?" Merle asked  
"I got bored, and these things don't help anyone, they might as well die". Merle puffed out a chortle at that.  
"Right..." Daryl said  
"Got a wheel barrel anywhere?" Naomi asked  
"I saw one in a small shed round' the corners of the building" Daryl said  
"Well shit, I'm sure I can find it". Naomi said sarcastically  
"Go on" Merle said, so Daryl took off with Naomi to show her the wheel barrow.  
Hershel made his way back inside.


	7. Chapter 7 Short temper

Short chapter

**Daryl**

"So you, ya sister, and ya dad were camping out in the middle of nowhere?" Daryl was suspicious of Naomi's past. He knew kids like her all too well, always hiding something.  
"Yes Daryl, we stayed in a camp" she snapped  
"You never found a group of people?" Naomi flinched at that question.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck do you want?" She was just a kid  
"There are some dangerous people out there" Daryl said  
"You think I don't know that? You have no idea what kind of people are out there!" Naomi was getting very defensive. Daryl wanted to know about her past, he wasn't too sure on whether she could be trusted and there was something about her that made Daryl feel empathetic towards her. He felt like something real bad had happened, he could see it on her face, she was very protective over her sister, and never liked to talk about her time connecting with other survivors. Though Daryl knew what kind of pigs were out there, just look at the governor. Daryl was quiet; it was Naomi who did most of the talking. All he did was ask about how she lived before she came here, and she was all over it. "I get it; you want to know if I'm a nut job or anything. I have never killed a living person! Yes there was a time when I wanted..." She stopped herself for a moment "Revenge. But you can't, not in this world. It's the living and the dead; we can't kill off what's left."  
"Revenge? You wanted revenge... on who?" Daryl wasn't usually nosey, it always came down to business first, but something was telling him that he was on to something. Naomi was silent. "Did someone... hurt you?" Daryl discreetly asked. Naomi stopped walking. Suddenly Daryl was pounded in the face and his head flew sideways. "The hell!?" Daryl shouted. Naomi came forward and punched him in the stomach. He didn't want to hit her back. She walked away stiffly, heading to the gates. From then on Daryl was suspicious of Naomi.


	8. Chapter 8 Reunited

**Syrena**

It was a stunning morning, though it was raining, Syrena liked the rain. She gained comfort in the thought that it was feeding the tree's, and was supplying water to someone's tank, and they would be living off the water too. She had no change of clothes, so she had to wear her school uniform. Carol, Maggie and Beth had all offered her a change of clothes, but she could not take someone else's clothes. She assured them that her sister would get their clothes that were left behind. Three nights have passed, and Syrena had stayed in her cell for most of the days. She wasn't sure if they were staying or not, so she didn't want to get attached to anyone. Beth had visited her, and told her about the Woodbury folk, about the governor and also just general talking. Syrena had often heard the cries of children, but she dared not look. Naomi had put an old sheet hanging up on the gates so she and her sister could have some privacy. But today Syrena felt something, she was in a good mood, and she wanted to meet new people. Syrena hummed a tune and happily bounced around the cell as she woke up. She brushed her oily golden hair with her fingers and washed her face with some water on a wet cloth. She had slept in so everyone was awake. Her cell was on the far end on the top. She padded down stairs and her skirt bobbed about.

Before she entered the kitchen someone called her name, it was a familiar voice, but she couldn't seem to move. She was frozen still. _Is this a dream?_ Syrena asked herself, and slowly turned around. And right there in front of her eyes, only three meters away was her old best friend. Time froze. It was James Ornitt. She had known James ever since she was a baby. James was Syrena's mother best friend's child. And they grew up together. And even when Syrena's father had sent her to the finest private school in the state, he had even managed to get James a scholarship into that very same school. Naomi didn't go, she lived with mother. But there he was. The long lost Brown scattered hair and puppy dog brown eyes that Syrena thought she would never see again. She had spent so much time mourning for her beloved friend. It was always them two together, at recess they would talk about how they would travel the world together, and when they both shared biology and English together, they barely ever managed to get any work done because they were always talking and playing around. She remembered how he smelt; it was an overdose of deodorant and boyish musk. He came running to her, and slammed his body around hers. James was naturally tall and muscular; he didn't even have to work out. He kissed the top of her head and leaned into the side of her head whilst brushing her loose hair around her ear.  
"I thought I would never see you again" He whispered in a fierce tone. Syrena was speechless; this must have been a dream. But she breathed in his scent, he smelt exactly the same. It wasn't a dream. Syrena's eyes filled with tears of joy, but pursed her lips together and blinked to try and hide it. Syrena could feel him twirling her blonde hair at the back of her head.

"Cologne boy?" Behind James Syrena could see her sister walk in with a deep surprise. "Holy shit you survived the apocalypse? I knew you had it in you" Naomi walked forward with open arms, James was happy to see Naomi. They were like one big family. James was like a brother to both of the twins. Naomi gave him a big bear hug, and then suddenly grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him over, bending his back. She sniffed him "Yep, cologne boy". Naomi freed him and James was startled. They had not seen each other for over for months and during that time Naomi had become more ferocious. James looked at both of them curiously.  
"Your mum? Dad? James looked at both of them, waiting for an answer he knew wouldn't be pleasant.  
"Dad died a winter ago" Naomi said.  
"I'm so sorry Syrena" James went in and latched his arms around Syrena once again. He turned his head to Naomi, "Your mother, she's tough, she might..." He began to say  
"I thought about that too, she was on the road a few weeks before it went to shit. She was tough but I've accepted her fate long ago" Naomi said. James knew how close she was with her mother, and how distant she was from her father. "Where's your folks?" Naomi asked silently.  
"After they turned I took them out, and buried them" James said with a cold voice.  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm not going on a feels trip today, and I'm hungry... so" Naomi patted him on the shoulder and walked to the kitchen. Some three children ran past them giggling with a screaming woman hollering after them. James let go of Syrena.  
"We have a lot to catch up on" James began to say  
"I don't think... there's no need. But you can tell me how you came here" James looked at her with a confusing look, but he was never one to push.  
"Let's get something to eat" He said.


	9. Chapter 9 Reckless and irritating

**Maggie**

Over the past six days Naomi had been the most irritating and troublesome kid around. Her dad had told Maggie about how she recklessly stabbed walkers through the fence; they could have gnawed her arm off. Yesterday the small group had gathered around because Naomi was cutting off walker's heads outside the gates, and then tying them to the gates on the outer perimeter, furthermore burning the bodies but leaving their heads still chomping. She had also punched Daryl in the face three days ago for asking questions about her time on the road. Naomi was always talking and flirting to the Woodbury men and being a well known slut, shaking her body around like she was the god damn queen of Atlanta. Maggie disliked Naomi, she was only trouble. Naomi even tried to flirt with Glenn, but Maggie interfered and told her to piss off back to kindergarten. She had given Beth and Sophia a makeover, and when Carol got upset and started giving Naomi looks; Naomi would go outside the gates and kill some walkers. Rick had to sit her down and talk to her, but she was still wild when she walked out. But today was the last and final straw; she had tried to teach a five year old kid how to use a shot gun. The five year old nearly blew a hole in someone's chest. Rick had gathered the small group to talk to her─ again.  
So there they were, listening to Rick's reasoning tone, and watching Naomi's face just rage even more so.  
"You know what? Fuck you! I don't have to listen to all you bulls shitters! Eat shit!" She was acting like a child, and she was so ungrateful. She packed her bags and left. Syrena didn't seem to worry at all. After Naomi left the room, taking a few small guns and knives, Syrena had assured them that in a matter of time, she would be back. Maggie secretly wanted her not to come back, but then it wouldn't be fair on her sister who was behaving so well. She had found her long lost boyfriend─ or friend. They were always together, so they must have been a couple.

The morning was a real shock, a whole new group of walkers surrounded the gates, and they covered the fences in patches. The women and young children stayed inside, whilst everyone went out to check. Rick and Daryl had built up a case on why there were so many of them. They scanned the scene but there were no obvious conclusions. So they all spent the day picking off walkers through the gates. There was a big problem though. A woman from the Woodbury town had been nipped on the thumb by a walker. She had told someone straight away, and so they chopped it off. Only time would tell in whether it worked or not.

It was night time, and Maggie and Glenn snuggled under the stars in the open field. They weren't on watch, they just wanted to relax. Maggie looked at her diamond ring that sparkled in the moonlight. It was beautiful, Glenn was beautiful. Michonne was on watch with a few Woodbury folk, including Tyreese and Sasha, who they had met before. Maggie heard the gates open, so Maggie and Glenn went to see what the commotion was about. It was Shane. He had come back from hunting. He had a scruffy short stubbly beard, and short pointy hair. He had been gone for almost three weeks.  
"Man I hope there's baked beans, damn sick of squirrel" That's all he said, and then he went inside. Maggie didn't trust Shane very much. After all, he did set plans up to try and kill Rick and take over. He also wasn't the sanest person. Rick had hallucinations of seeing Lori... But Shane... He would often mistake someone for her. He attacked Glenn because he thought he was the walker that killed Lori. He always spent time around the baby. He wanted to be the one to name her, but it was Carl's choice. Shane was getting sketchy around the Woodbury folk, so he went hunting to 'get his mind straight'. It wouldn't have been a total tragedy if he never came back, though he was a vital member in the group when it came to combat.

It was only about 5 minutes later when Naomi returned, she had been gone for about eight hours. When she entered the gates in the FWD she said she wasn't going to stay and was heading back out. Naomi had driven the FWD up the field, and it was packed with a stock full of arsenal, with ammo and weapons. She also had a dozen car batteries, food, and water. The whole car was packed from roof to window. Daryl came about and helped unload what Naomi handed them, which was a lot of things. On her shoulder was Naomi's pet, it was a female Capuchin monkey named Bitch, so Naomi had said. Legitimately the monkeys name was Bitch.  
She had specific things that were only for Syrena. There was a car battery, two large bags of stuff, a cable to hook up to the battery, an iPhone, water, a small pistol and her hunting knife.  
"Why give her a phone?" Maggie asked  
"She may not be able to call, but she can listen to music, charge it up on that battery. She's a good dancer and singer, she'll get a fricken' glee club going I swear" Naomi also placed an iPod doc, and some headphones on the piles of Syrena's stuff. "Someone give this to old Merle" Naomi was waving a small black bag around, and Daryl took it. "It's for only for merle, and if you don't give it to him, I'll tell him what was in it when I get back, and he will smash you for it".  
"What's..." Daryl started to say as he opened the small black bag and pulled out another clear bag with white power inside.  
"What the hell!? You can't give Merle Dixon drugs!" Glenn shouted  
"He wants it, I have plenty of it. Just give it to him". Naomi insisted  
"He's not giving Merle Dixon cocaine just so you can get on his good side" Maggie protested.  
"Listen here you little bitch─" Naomi began with a point of a finger. Her monkey started making a hissing sound and clenched its teeth.  
"─I'll give it to him" Daryl said.


	10. Chapter 10 Young and fun

Hi everyone, I just want to let you know, that Shane might be a little different then what you remember him. He has practically lost his mind since Lori died, and his hatred towards the group has grown.

**Shane**

"It's the end of the fucking world" Shane heard in the distance as he walked along the pavement with a bowl of bake beans "A little snow won't hurt, loosing up farm girl". The voice finished saying.  
"So where are you going? You can't just take off without saying anything" Glenn was making some kind of case.  
"I'm not leaving without saying anything; I'm telling you that I'm fucking leaving." The girl's voice said. Shane stopped beside them stuffing his face the bowl of baked beans that was lifted under his chin. The new girl who was grabbing stuff out of a FWD had a serious look on her. Shane stared at her as she unpacked the vehicle. The girl stopped and tossed a bag on the ground forcefully.  
"What you lookin' at?" The girl said, dragging her combat boots on the ground in a careless manor as she walked slowly over to Shane. She was small and wore tight clothing. That was all the stood out to Shane.  
"Name's Shane" he said  
"Fuck off bush boy!" She spat, that kid was a real piece of work. Shane enjoyed it though, and by pushing her Shane was beginning to feel a thrill.  
"Why doncha' come over here and say that?" Shane gestured his fingers with a big smirk on his face, the baby girl couldn't do nothing. Shane felt a presence beside him, but there was nothing there. The girl abruptly lunged at him with knife, but Glenn and Maggie quickly pounced of her arms. Shane laughed at her. She was defiantly fun to play with. He no longer cared about anything, so always was trying to find ways to entertain himself. It was Rick's fucking fault, he didn't take the douche bag prison guy out and now Lori was dead. Everyone thought Shane was a madman because he tried to take Rick out─ big deal. He needed it, Shane still thought about doing it. Even Carl looked at him funny.  
"Go on" Glenn pushed the girl the other way "Have a holiday".  
"Stay the fuck away from my sister or so help me god I will feed you to the dead!" she threatened, and slammed the back of the FWDs bonnet. Shane wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. _Sister? _Shane thought. This one had a body on her, but was covered in dirt and blood. Wonder what the sister looks like? Shane liked the Image that was placed in his head. He heard a voice call to him. "Lori?" He whispered, looking around anxiously.  
"He's fucking insane. He should be strapped down in a rubber room. I'll build you one when I get back Shane, but know this, Lori is dead" Naomi was trying to provoke him, and it worked. Shane jumped to her, but Daryl tackled him quickly from the side and he landed on the hard cement.  
"She's a kid!" Daryl shouted in his ear. He could hear a soft chuckle as the FWD car door slammed, and she drove off. Daryl climbed off Shane and picked up some bags and took them inside, and so did Glenn and Maggie. Shane looked up to see Lori hovering over him, she was miming out a word, but he couldn't understand what it was.


	11. Chapter 11 It's eerie inside

In this chapter it mentions sizes of clothing so please be mindful that the sizes are Australian sizes so are quite different from other countries. For a quick example a size 14-16 would be a Large. A size 10-12 would be medium, and a size 6-8 would be a small.

**Syrena**

Late last night Naomi had briefly come back to drop of some stuff, but she never came in for a hello. In the morning Syrena saw her things packed behind her bed. She checked to see if Naomi was in, but she wasn't. She walked out of her cell room to see an empty cell block. Syrena knew it was a hot day, she could feel the heat all around her. It was must have been around lunchtime. She changed into some denim frayed short-shorts, with a plum colored singlet to match it. She skipped downstairs and then peeked her head outside to see everyone on the field practicing with their shooting and whatnot. Syrena walked into the kitchen thinking that it was empty and started to play some music on her charged iPhone. She was dancing to a very body shaking song - Candyman by Christina Aguilera. She knew the entire dance from the video clip, and so she danced just like Christina. But when the song finished and her breath was taken, she heard a clap from the cell doors of the kitchen. She quickly turned around to see an unfamiliar face, and she immediately brightened red. She was dancing so promiscuously thinking no one was around, all she wanted to do was let loose and feel her new world body around her. She was never a thin girl before the world had fallen. She was a size 12, and had a chubby face. Naomi had always told her she was a beautiful, sexy curvy woman with luscious curves. But how could she believe it when everyone called her fat? Syrena could always dance and sing, and so within the first few weeks of the apocalypse Syrena was already a size 10, and quickly after that she was a size 8, and now she was between sizes 6-8. She was always a small girl in height, just like Naomi, so everything was squished in.

"I'm sorry" Syrena quickly said to the short dark haired man with a freshly shaved face, and a freshly shaved head. He had dark eyes, tanned skin and muscular shoulders, and not to mention very tall. He was scarcely intimidating by the way he leaned himself between the door.  
"Now don't you be sorry" He said in a creepy tone that made Syrena start picking under her nails with her fingers. "You have real talent", he began to walk over to her slowly. "So what's your name? I bet you have a twin sister am I right?" He was asking two questions at once, and Syrena─ still embarrassed from her dancing─ wasn't sure which question would be more appropriate to answer first.  
"I do... Syrena... I... Yes I have sister" She was shaking and she wasn't sure why. It must have been the shame and embarrassment. But now she felt even more ridiculous after blurting it all out at once. It didn't even make any sense.  
"Syrena is it?" His head was to the ground cocked to the side, but his eyes shot up at her. Syrena quickly nodded timidly. "And what's your sister's name?" He asked curiously, looking at her up and down.  
"Naomi... How did you know that I..." Syrena began to say, but he finished the question before she could finish what she was saying.  
"I saw that one last night, she had a real temper on her, tried to knife me. You're not a bad girl like her are you now?" His face grew a big smirk, and Syrena quickly turned around and snatched her iPhone up, keeping her eyes off him.  
"I don't carry knifes like she does... I'm not as paranoid" Syrena quickly said, trying to shed a sense of humor in this extremely unpleasant situation. She could hear a small laugh cough out of his mouth. Syrena was supposed to be getting breakfast/lunch, but she was far too uncomfortable to cook it with him around, so she decided to leave. But as she began to walk around him, he stood in front of her and she bumped into him.  
"You haven't asked my name yet" The dark eyed man said. Syrena kept her head to the ground, and walked back slowly with her arms crossed. He walked closer to her and pinched her chin with his right hand, lifting her head up to his. He had a stern hard face with a lightly bent in nose. Syrena could see in the corner of her eye his left hand move closer to her. Her heart was pounding by then.  
"Now whatcha' doing Shane?" A voice echoed through the kitchen cell. Syrena reeled back taking the opportunity to get away from... Shane. Syrena looked over to see Merle leaning in between the kitchen cell doors, with his hands crossed over his waist. Shane was looking at the ground and started to scratch his head.  
"Nothin'" Shane said, looking up at Syrena who began to start to play with the frays of her shorts.  
"You know Rick's lookin' for ya? Says you'll be helping with the shootin'" Merle had a grin on his face. This situation was very awkward. Her stomach rumbled but she ignored it.  
"Yeah I'll..." Shane began to say taking to steps towards Syrena, and then turning to walk out. She watched him eye Merle off as he left the cell. She had no idea what just happened.  
"You alright lil' girl?" Merle asked. She was definitely spooked, and thankful someone walked in. Syrena nodded.


	12. Chapter 12 Scratch my back,scratch yours

Warning, this chapter contains wild drug use

**Merle**

That Naomi kid had lit up his whole day. _Just a quick sniff _he thought, and dabbed a little Cocaine on his finger and sniffed it up like it was heaven on earth. He remembered Daryl his little bro coming in and tossing him the bag. Not only was there a whole bag of powder, but a note.

'Merle, take this as a payment. You look after my sister while I'm gone. Make sure no Woodbury fucker goes near her. And whilst you do that, you keep your mind clear, got it?'

It was written on an old torn up note, nothing special. _Right then kiddo, cocaine for a guarding? Seems fair _It would be an easy job he told himself. But his work began straight away when crazy cop Shane had his two eyes seeped deep in her. Merle could tell that girl was freaked out of her mind. Merle told him Rick was looking for him, not so much a lie. That girl's face was real torn up_. Look after the sister and keep ya mind clear_, Merle repeated in his head, _keep ya damn mind clear. _Little Syrena was wearing short-shorts on this hot summer day, and a single that showed her whole top half of her sweating chest.  
"Ya sisters gone ya know?" Merle said to her.  
"She'll come back" She assured him.  
"How's it you know this? Can never be too sure" Merle pointed out. She was a quiet one, and real fidget.  
"I just know" She finished. Merle looked at her bright blue eyes that seemed to be flickering over the whole damned room. She couldn't seem to keep them in one place too long.  
"Now you come to me if Shane talks' to ya any funny way, ya hear?" Merle was dead set on doing this job. It wouldn't kill him. Plus it would keep him busy. The girl nodded and Merle left her.

He sat on the stairs with a fluttering feeling in his head. Damn it felt good to be back on this shit. He heard tiny footsteps and so he opened his eyes to see little Syrena walk past him up the stairs into her cell. Merle closed his eyes for a minute resting his head on the stair that was two above him. It was extremely uncomfortable but he didn't mind, it stretched his back anyways. He felt his face, it damned needed a shave. Just then the little footsteps started up again. Shit he couldn't get any fucking peace. He opened his eyes to see Syrena in pink running short-shorts and a tight white running top. _Is she fucking crazy? Tryna get fit in this heat is just mad_, and having those men out there stare at her in that outfit. _No fucking way_, this would make his job a hell-lova-lot harder.  
"Where you think you're going missy?" She stopped half way down the stairs  
"A run around... need to keep fit" He understood that, but it wasn't going to happen.  
"No you ain't" Merle sat up, eyeing her.  
"But I..." She began to say  
"You want them men out there to stare at you like you jailbait?" She plugged her headphone in and stormed past him. Merle followed her out, and she was already off running down the small field. At first she was just squishing down the long grass to create a path, and then she was continuously jogging. Merle looked around to see Rick and the others in a large group teaching the women and children how to use a gun on a small table as they circled around it. But Merle then noted that all those fucking Woodbury shits were eyeing her, just as he knew. _Fine_ Merle thought _I don't have time for this shit anyways. _And with that he walked back inside and sniffed up some more snow. _A little lookin' never hurt anyone, and that's all that those Bury boys were doing, lookin'._

Okay so I guess you might have noted that these last chapters have been a bit strange, let me know what you think, and if there are thoughts on the characters interactions with each other. Soon enough The Governor will strike and all hell will break loose, tragedies will strike, and lives will be lost. I know it has been a slow introduction to the characters, but soon the real stuff will begin. I will be basing some events of what I have seen in the season 4 TWD trailer.


	13. Chapter 13 On the road

Warning this chapter contains mild drug use.

**Naomi**

"You think you know me! You don't know SHIT!" Naomi screamed out. She was driving recklessly in her Fwd listening to Burn it down by Five finger death punch.  
"Burn it down!" Naomi would listen to anything that wasn't 'gay country, swag fag music, and love songs'. God how she hated those three types of music, they just killed her. She pulled over to the side of the road looking behind to see a herd of cadavers chasing after her. There were about 30 or more. She climbed out of the door onto the flat roof of the FWD. The cadavers were still quite a distance away, so she began with her sniper rifle, aimed for their heads and fired. She re-loaded and fired again. But as they came closer she switched to a hand gun and shot them from a distance. One of them climbed on the bonnet of the vehicle, so she put the gun in its mouth and shot. Its brains burst on the other cadavers faces. The music was playing loudly, screaming through the quiet highway. Once the song finished, a crap song played next. Naomi swore and picked off the last few cadavers to switch songs. She climbed back in the FWD and drove on, leaving the bodies piled up on the road. Naomi was an excellent shot, no dead fucker would take her down, she was confident of herself. Naomi kept her left hand on the wheel, and leaned over with her right hand and poured some cocaine on her left arm. She pinched her right nostril and snorted it up with her left, and this is how she would spend her days on the road by herself. Sniffing snow, driving around and picking up crap to take back home, eating, sleeping, killing cadavers and trashing buildings.


	14. Chapter 14 Who you use to be

**James**

"Ring a ring a rosy, a pocket full of poesy's" It was a warm summer's day, and the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. James and Syrena were lying on a soft patch of freshly cut grass from the handy work of sharp scissors like razor blades. James sat up, with his body still lying on the side, but his back straight up leaning on his elbow. Syrena's beautiful blonde hair sparkled under the sun, her blue eyes twinkled in the light, and her skin soft and near fair, though her skin darkened from the even tan from the new heat wave. Syrena had lost weight since James had last lay eyes on her from what felt like a lifetime. She was the chubbier sister, though James had always loved her bubbly little curves. But now she was thin, like a child. Though he loved her all the same, and she was still very beautiful. She just seemed smaller next to him and slightly unnatural. "Do you remember that song?" James asked Syrena. She smiled and looked up at him, one eye closed and covering her eyes from the sun.  
"A tissue a tissue" Syrena said softly. James remembered that day in the rain when he was a child, of mere 6. Himself, Syrena and Naomi were playing on the small round trampoline, dancing and singing in the rain. He remembered Syrena's pink tutu, and her red gum-boots. Naomi was wearing a Dracula cape and fake vampire fangs; she fell in the mud so she was all dirty. James was wearing a Superman outfit. It was two sizes bigger then he was, but he wore it. Those were good times. Back when Syrena and Naomi's parents were together for the most part and he would come over to play on the weekend. Both James and Syrena's parents agreed that it wasn't appropriate for a boy to stay over at a girl's house; but visiting for the day would be fine. They never knew it as children, but perhaps the only reason they weren't told off for being in the rain was because their parents were doing other things in the bedroom. The signs were all there, though he had no idea as a child. All these little things made James so damn fucking happy to be alive and lying next to his Syrena again. Though they were never together as a couple, James had always loved her, but she never seemed to read the signs.  
"We all fall down" James finished, leaning closer to her. She turned her head away and giggled. "What?" James asked with a joyful look on him. She turned back to face him, one eye closed.  
"You're just..." She sat up "It's different" She said. James didn't feel anything different, if anything he wanted her more.  
"What do you mean?" He leaned closer to her, reaching his right arm over her whilst he leant on his left. She met he hand at his; she didn't seem to want him to touch her. "What's wrong?" He asked, his face changed to a cautious look.  
"It was never like this" She began to say "You're so close" She began to pick at the grass on the ground. What did she mean so close? Weren't they always like this?  
"I was always like this" James was confused.  
"I'm not so sure. It's been so long, so much has changed... I'm changed. I don't like..." She stopped. James gently, but quickly shook her hand, desperately wanting her to finish  
"Don't like what?" James studied her face, she was about to cry, he knew. "What's wrong?" Syrena wrenched her hand out of his.  
"You don't get it. I'm not the same!" She covered her face with her hair, to conceal her tears.  
"We have all changed" He told her. "What don't you like?". Syrena was silent; she could never keep a secret from him.  
"I don't like being touched" She said. James remembered when they would run to the park and play doctors; he would hold her hand and everything. She never minded being touched; she always loved hugs and comfort.  
"Why?" James asked, in a concerning tone. This was unlike her, something was wrong.  
"I can't" Syrena never kept a secret or held anything back.  
"...Syrena─"  
"─Don't!" Syrena stood up and left, covering her face with her hands and hair.

James sat quietly for a time. He knew Syrena like he knew himself. He loved her, and he would be damned to see her cry and be in so much pain. Something happened.

James picked grass for a while, until there was a dark patch of dirt and a small hill of dead grass. He never noticed, but there were limpers surrounding the whole place. Like an entire herd just jamming to get in. _Were they always there?_ He could hear Rick and the others bickering about the situation. He walked on over to them, standing next to his Woodbury friends.  
"What's going on?" James asked in a curious tone, not trying to sound to commanding, though he was freaked by the limpers.  
"Surrounded by walkers, can't ya tell poster boy?" Fucking Merle always called him things like 'poster boy' and 'boy band'. Any of that crap about a boy looking like a girl, and being a boy model and all that crap.  
"Someone's been lyin' bait outside. Just dead possum, but enough't get them walkers riling up" Daryl said. James knew who the main leaders were, mainly the prison lockups. Which is what he and the Woodbury folk called them. For the decision leaders it would firstly be Rick, then Daryl, then Hershel. For the hard decisions it was Merle, Shane, and a few others of the men from Woodbury. Any other decisions on the well being of the larger group, it was Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Carl and Beth.  
"Any more and they will take down the fence" Glenn pointed out. Not all of them were present. There was Rick, Glenn, Merle, Maggie, Hershel, Carol, and Shane, Tom from Woodbury, Ace from Woodbury and Karen from Woodbury.  
"Stock up on all weapons, see that the fences are secure, check that all the women and children are present and kept inside. All hands on deck, we get these things off our front door, then we hunt that fuckin' Governor" Rick ordered, before storming off. Daryl was Rick's right-hand man. Daryl gave specific jobs to each person, including James who was to round up everyone, and mark them off. Tom would help and get everyone to pack a safety bag. Something was going down, James knew.

It was night time, and James took this silent moment to look back on his past. He remembered watching the news with his parents at one point, with guns in hand, until the power turned off. Of course they had no idea on what made the limpers tick. They lit candles and played around on the radio. His mum and dad fought. His dad wanted to stay put, but his mum wanted to head to the city for safety. His dad had to her down before she managed to get a gun and shoot herself in the head. She let one off flying through the front door. Soon as they knew, three limpers were in the room. James's dad shot one straight in the head, not knowing of the effect, but another bit his arm. The second one had its face on his mums shoulder. His dad dropped the gun, James picked it up and shoot one clean out behind mum. He pulled the one off dad, smashed the end of the hunting rifle in the limpers knee. It tumbled to the ground, dead eyes grasping for him. It just didn't stop. The thing was dead set on tearing them apart. He shot it, brains bursting on his dad's leg. It wasn't long until his mum and dad felt sick. James made mum a sandwich and gave dad a slab of beer. _Dad excepted he would die; mum was crying and yelping like a little bitch_. She couldn't die with dignity. James loved his parents, but thinking back to that time made him think ill of them. _They were stupid, got themselves killed before the first full moon. _They had always told James he was a strong kid.  
"Like your daddy" Mum would say.  
"You stay close to Syrena, ya hear?" Dad said "You were always the best kind of man around her, clear mind, good heart. Other times you're a dick James. But I'm proud of you son, you did better than me" Dad said in his last moments. It was true; James was always a better person when with Syrena.  
"Honey don't you leave me!" Mum called to James. So he sat with her as she cried on her death bed. Dad finished he last sip of beer, and then closed his eyes, and everything he was died. Mum wept, but she coughed up and died only a minute after. It was mum who turned first. She had the craziest look in her eyes, and before she could even stand, James shot her. Dad took about another 6 hours to wake. James thought it was strange to see the dead wake. He thought that maybe if he waited, they wouldn't wake a monster. Maybe they would wake the same. But they didn't. Dad's lip snarled, and his eyes fogged. "Hope you get your 17 virgins Dad" James said, and shot him. He and his dad would made jokes about how some men believed to get 17 virgins when they died if they blew themselves up for some terrorist cause. It was a racist thing, but they never meant any harm. Maybe dad would get 17 virgins, and then afterwards he could stay with mum.

James quickly stood up out of bed, and made his way to Syrena's cell. He walked swiftly up the stairs, only to be stopped by Shane.  
"Out of my way Shane" James told him. He was a delusional psycho. He once tried to shoot Rick the first time they came to the prison, shouting that they shouldn't be here. They destroyed their town, it was only fitting that they gave them a new place.  
"Where you headed?" Shane's eye flickered warily, but he had a hard look.  
"And what about you?" James snapped back. Shane put his hand on his shoulder.  
"The dead sing you know... They sing for me to climb in that hot blondes bed" James impulsively grabbed his shirt and pulled him down the stairs, only Shane took James down with him holding onto his shoulder on his shirt. They stumbled with a big racket. James fell under Shane, so Shane had the upper hand. He began to beat James repetitively in the face, blood curdled in his mouth and he felt his eye rapture. James's wind pipe seemed to close, making it hard to breath. Shane wasn't even that much taller than him. He was about 5'10, and James was about 5'8, and still growing_. Eat shit old man_, James thought as he was being pummeled_. If this is the end I'm at least getting one hit_. James kneed him in the chest and leaned his right arm up smacking him on the side of his jaw. Shane's lip bled. Shane cracked his jaw and neck, and began to hit James again. Suddenly small arms wrapped around Shane's neck. Blonde hair bounced over his near bald head.  
"Get off him!" Syrena shouted. Shane hit him once more before reaching behind him and plucked Syrena off his back. She smacked her head on the staircase and screamed out.  
"Don't you fucking! ─" James threatened with an aching throat. Shane dragged Syrena by the hair down the remaining of the stairs  
"Piss off Lori" Shane shouted, dropping Syrena to the ground. James wasn't sure what happened next, but Shane was being held on his knees by Tom, Daryl, Merle and Glenn whilst Rick kneed him once in the face, Shane's head flew back spitting blood on the cement floor.  
"Like a fuckin' mad dog!" Daryl said.  
"Get up eye lashes" Merle helped James to his feet,_ what a kindness_...  
"Where's..." James felt his face all swollen up. _Ouch  
_"In the kitchen, I think" Merle grunted. James limped his way over in the kitchen. A woman was padding Syrena's bleeding head.  
"It was a lucky one, nearly in the temple. That would have been bad" He heard the woman say. He remembered her from Woodbury, she was a nurse.  
"James!" Syrena was about to rise, before the nurse quickly pushed her back down.  
"Don't get up, not yet. Look in the light" The nurse held her eye lids open whilst checking in her eyes. "Sit still for a good 10 minutes" She handed her a bottle of water "Drink" She said. "You" She gestured to James. "Come here". The nurse cleaned his wounds and checked for other damage. He had bruises on his neck, a black eye, a bleeding lip, and nearly a broken nose; but other than that he was fine. He spent a good part of the night sitting next to Syrena, and just talking. He never touched her; he didn't want her to be afraid.

**Okay so I guess you might have noted that these last chapters have been a bit strange, let me know what you think, and if there are thoughts on the characters interactions with each other. Soon enough The Governor will strike and all hell will break loose, tragedies will strike, and lives will be lost. I know it has been a slow introduction to the characters, but soon the real stuff will begin. I will be basing some events of what I have seen in the season 4 TWD trailer. **


	15. Chapter 15 Serious issues

**Rick**

"Now I'm not gonna lie to you folks, there's a threat outside the gates. We have lost a fighting soul last night, a brave soul. Lucas Marker helped to protect each and every one of us, so it our duty to respect him, and see that he did not die for nothing." Lucas Marker had gone out with a few other men searching for supplies, only they were ambushed. 'They wore masks' another Woodbury man had told him. But Rick knew perfectly well it was the Governor. When they arrived back last night, Lucas had been bit. His brother who went along to look for supplies said that the masked men 'forced a biter on him, but they let them leave afterwards'. It was obviously to cause a stir in the prison, to create a panic, they later shot Lucas. There was no keeping this a secret from the larger group, so Rick had to try and keep them calm with his words, and reassure them it was safe. Only the night before the fence had been bolt cut into, those on watch didn't see a thing. Five walkers broke in, there were no casualties. But every single women and child knew about the incident.  
"We are following through the steps to keep all of you safe. Day and night men are on guard, eyes as opened as ever, and we promise we will get to the bottom of this─"  
"─Who is doing this to us?" A woman in the crowd called out, Rick had introduced himself only once when everyone first arrived, though he could not remember everyone's name, he had other _things_ on his mind.  
"We suspect..." Rick began to say. They knew who it was, and if he lied to them, they would know, and so distrust him for it, and even might turn against him. "The governor" Rick finally said. The whole room muttered and some whimpered in fear. "Now everything is fine, he can't do nothin', baby steps is all he can take"  
"And what if he decides to move on to bigger steps?" A tall muscular woman called out  
"We can't stay here it's not safe" A round plumb women said, standing out from the rest because of her dark skin. She had two small children grasping on her leg.  
"They can't get in!" Rick was getting very agitated. "You are safer in here then you are out there" Rick tried to persuade them.  
"You can't force us to stay!" The dark woman said  
"Yeah!" Another one shouted.  
"You are not our prisoners; you may leave if you wish. We will even give you a car, and some supplies. That is your choice, but the walkers are migrating for what it seems like. If you turn the wrong way, you may bump into a herd, and we cannot help you" Rick wanted to protect these people, but a part of him thought about shoving them in a car and sending them on their way; less mouths to feed, less eyes to keep watch on. Though people can be useful, and as Hershel advised him, 'more people help build a sense of community Rick. It is better for everyone, especially the younger ones like Carl'. Carl had grown attached to a young girl, he was still just a young boy, but he may very well be in love. That made Rick smile, the thought of a real future for Carl, one with hope and real emotion. Not just blood and death. The people around muttered once more.  
"I wish to leave, me and my family" Called out a thin, tall woman with three red headed children and another child who she might have chosen to look after had black hair and dark skin. She had a husband, red hair and scrawny.  
"I would strongly advise that you didn't. You may if you wish, but at the least, give it a day to re-consider your thoughts" Rick advised. Daryl kept his eyes on Rick, to say 'they won't last a day' Rick lowered his eyes. _I know. _  
"I think we should do that, Tracey." The woman's husband said, and she nodded.  
"We need more people on watch, please raise your hand if you wish to contribute to the safety to the group. It is hard work, and you will need to know how to hold a gun. Shane, Merle or Karen can teach you, they have experience in training the inexperienced with guns. You may be put on night shifts, and some on day". It was essential that people contributed. Eleven new hands raised up, nine women and two young boys, around the same age as Carl. "Thank you". Rick said "Also from now on everyone is to carry a blade. But do not take it out unless you need to, it is the upmost importance. Those under the age of seventeen will take a small class run by Carol, to explain the essence of using a knife safely. Any parent who has concerns on this matter will talk to Hershel. Those who raised their hands report to Maggie and Glenn. Thank you" Rick finished, and left to be with his thoughts.

**Let me know whose chapter you want to see more of. Rick, Maggie, Hershel, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Naomi, Beth, Syrena, Carl, Shane, James, Merle, Or any other OC's or other characters you might want to add. **Please write and review


	16. Chapter 16 Think of the children

**Hershel**

The group had tried to take out the walkers beyond the fence, but it was hard to do it every time you walked slightly near the fences the dead would build up an excitement and the gates would rattle and bend. Rick had them spread out by each person tapping on a certain area, usually areas that were the strongest, such as the new gates they had built up. Hershel Greene could tell that Rick was trying so hard to keep a lid on everything, to keep the people calm. Hershel decided to visit Carol's knife class, which was held inside a large cell room, with tables and chairs. It must have been a study room for the prisoners who wanted to do a course under lock and key. Carol was placed on a chair, back bent forward to the children. The older one's crowded around the young in a circle. Carol had knifes hanging up in cases.  
"Knives are not toys children. Koby don't touch that" Carol instructed the children, she seemed to appear like a god in the eyes on those children, lingering off her every word. "If the worst comes to pass, what do we do?" Carol asked, many children raised their hands but Carol pointed to a small boy with his legs crossed and his back straight. "Yes Zach?" Carol smiled at him oh so gently. Carol looked up at Hershel and smiled, leaning her hand out for a chair, the children moved for a place in her circle. Hershel put the crutches aside and hopped down on the seat with one leg.  
The young boy began to answer Carols question "We hold our buddy's hand and sneak for safety... We don't make noise, because boppers like noise. w-we go to the closest adult to warn them, and, and, lock our self in our cell" The young boy stuttered but was proud of his answer.  
"Very good, what do you do if you come in contact with a bopper and you can't find an adult?" Carol asked gently, boppers are what they called the walkers so they were afraid when speaking about them.  
"Shoot it in the face" Carl was sitting at the back next to Jessica, the girl he liked. He was obviously trying to impress her.  
"And what if you don't have a silencer? You could be alerting more boppers in and straight to you. No, you lock yourself in a cell and holler out to the others, only after you have secured yourself". Carol corrected, she gave a sly look up at Hershel, and she too could see he was trying to impress Jessica.  
"What if you're outside playing?" Sophia asked quietly.  
"Run inside" Carol said "And find an adult, and then lock yourself in a cell".  
"What if you lock yourself in a cell and no one comes to get you out?" A golden headed boy asked  
"Someone will always come to get you out" Carol assured him.  
"What if the cell doors don't close...? Some of them are jammed... and broken" Syrena sat at the back on the floor with her legs crossed over, Hershel had mistaken her for a small child.  
Carol inhaled" The doors have been color coded which means that any of them that have a yellow lock handle, are broken. But as we speak, they are being fixed, replaced, and oiled" You could tell Carol was tired. She kept her smiles going, but she had been at it all morning.  
"Why don't we have a break kids? Have some lunch" Hershel suggested, and the children's faces lit up.  
"Sounds great" Carol said, smiling at Hershel with gratitude. The children stood up covering their mouths to hide away their squeals. It was now a rule that they did not make much noise, they were allowed to giggle and laugh, but never too loudly. Hershel disliked the idea of children being afraid to laugh and squeal, yet he knew it was for the best.  
Carol instructed the children to get themselves in two orderly lines with their buddies and waited for Hershel to bring himself to his feet. It was not so much of a struggle any more; Hershel was used to only relying on his crutches to keep him held up. Hershel walked beside Carol at the back of the line. The hallway was lit up by solar powered lanterns, it was a dim light, but there were many of them. An older boy on watch grabbed the lanterns as soon as they walked past, likely to take them outside to feel the sun. The children were silent walking through the dim poorly lit hallways. But once they found their way outside near the open field the children's smiles lit up again. The older ones walked off in their own little groups, whilst the younger ones split up.  
"I think I might give them a break on the knives, would you like to help me teach the kids on how to look after the veggie garden?" Asked Carol. Hershel had grown up on a farm, lived on a farm, so he knew everything there was to know about farming and vegetation. Hershel accepted Carol's offer and rounded up the kids for lunch.  
When Hershel and Carol and made their way inside, Rick approached. He held something in his right hand, covered up by some fabric.  
"Carol, Hershel" Rick nodded to them as he walked up. "Hershel I have something for you, why don't you take a seat?" Hershel was surprised, and Carol made a curious face. The three adults and the group of young children made their way into the kitchen. Not two days past the mothers had baked some bread, it had taken them a long time but they managed to make seven large rolls, so Carol made them sandwiches.  
"What is it that you have for me, Rick" Hershel said under his whisky old beard.  
"Scout group B has returned from search and obtain, they picked something up for you..." Rick's voice trailed off as he un-wrapped the fabric, and placed the long item on his lap. It was a prosthetic leg, along with straps and clips of all kinds. The rubbery outside looked strong and hard not to wither and break; it was a milky yellow color.  
"And to think that this leg would have cost a fortune in the real world, now it's finder keepers" Hershel said, and Rick weakly smiled. Rick was tired, the hollows of his eyes were dark and grey, matching his gaunt dirt covered face, making him look older than his actual age.  
"I figured it would take some getting used to, but I think over time─"  
"─Thank you, Rick. And thank you for what you're doing for the group, it's no easy job, everyone appreciates what you're doing" Hershel said. Rick ran his hands through his thin, partly grey hair.  
Rick nodded and quieted his voice and said "We also have a problem; walkers are trailing in each day. We spread them out but..." Rick stopped and rubbed his face with both his hands "But anymore and they will take us in"  
"Get the group to pick them off through the─" Hershel began to say.  
"─I can't" Rick stuttered "I can't cause a panic"  
"There will be more of panic when the dead start to knock over our fences" Hershel advised him "You take them out now". Rick nodded and walked outside. Carol cautiously walked over to Hershel with a large jug in her hands, and when she saw the prosthetic leg she smiled.  
"The kids want some water; could you mind them for a minute?" Carol asked kindly  
"You take your time, and be careful". The water supply was outside, it ran through a hose but you still needed to cross through the gates to get the water. 


	17. Chapter 17 You risk your life

**Rick**

Carol was surrounded. Rick could scarcely hear the shouts of Daryl and Glenn behind him, so how could Carol hear them when she couldn't even hear him? The walkers crowded around like hungry wolfs, only real wolfs weren't as dangerous. Carol was outside the gates filling a jug with water from a long hose. Rick was cutting through the wired fence when Carol finally realized she was cornered by the hungry dead. Carol jumped around, still holding onto the jug.  
"CAROL!" Rick shouted out, he was damn near in front of her, but the walkers seemed to black out any noise around from their moans and groans. Carol heard Rick's call. She jumped away in time just before a walker pounced on her. There were at the very least forty walkers crowding her, and all she had was a machete knife. Carol sprinted through the running water, picking off a few walkers as she went. Ricks fingers jittered as his eyes flashed from his bolt cutting to Carol, bolt cutting to Carol. Again and again and again. Carol flung herself on the fence, shaking in back and forth, looking back every second to see what was behind her. "I need you to stop shaking" That was all Rick could manage to say, even though he meant her shaking the fence. Rick looked up to the jug was dropped. _Just a few more..._ Carol screamed as a walker grasped at her, she flung the machete around, impacting bloody in the corner of the dead man's face. Carol wrenched it out and screamed at Rick to hurry up. When Rick was done, Carol jumped through the wires, scratching her elbows and arms on the loose wires. Rick had no wire to mend the fence back up. So all he could do was shoot those that approached. By then five of them were in the gates, and more huddled to claw themselves inside.  
Daryl and Glenn came running in with guns, knifes... and a thick copper wire. Carol Shook the fence down wind, while Glenn Picked the off through the fences with a hand gun. Daryl and Rick weaved the wire. It was closed but not tightly. They had run out of wire and near fifty walkers surrounded the perimeter, pushing themselves wildly against the fence.  
"SPREAD OUT!" Rick ordered, and everyone ran their own direction. Carl was sprinting across the field with that girl-friend of his. "Carl get inside, NOW" It was only then did he realize that both of them were holding onto live bait, rats, two in each hand. Carl threw the two in his left hand over the fences, far and strong. The girl pushed one through the fence, and it ran through the crowds of the dead. Most of the walkers chased after the rats, few remained. Carl threw the rest and smiled at Jessica. "We need to get inside, they will calm down if we leave" Rick said, and everyone followed him inside.  
Hershel checked Carol's wounds, and scanned for any bites. "She is lucky" Hershel said. The women and children scampered around from the commotion. Rick gestured his fingers and Hershel followed him. Carl came following after.  
"I need to speak to Hershel Carl" Rick said, and Hershel gave Rick a look. "But well done, you did a good job son" Rick said, stopping to put his hand on Carl's shoulder. Carl's hair had grown long, it needed a cut. "I'm proud of you"  
"It wasn't my idea, it was Jessica's" Carl said  
"Well you both did good, now go check on the walkers, see if they're tired down" Rick told Carl, and he left. Hershel and Rick spoke in the generator room.  
"Rick it is getting too dangerous" Hershel began to say "You go for a walk, you risk your life. You get a drink, you risk your life. The women don't want to be working on the veggie garden when walkers are trailing around the area─"  
"─What are we suppose to do?" Rick said, he was impatient and tired.  
"Leave" Hershel said. "It's not safe here"  
"It is safe" Rick said "This is the only place; we have something real growing here. You said that yourself, we're building a community"  
"There won't be a community when everyone is dead" Hershel's voice began to crack and shake "You don't have a choice, the only thing you can choose is what you're risking it for" Hershel was distressed, still shaken up from the near incident of Carol. Hershel had sweat pouring from him; he corned Rick, with a fearful tone in his voice.  
"We just need to pick the off, we take them out, and they're gone" Rick said "The road is too dangerous for women and children. We stay" Hershel nodded.  
"But if the time truly comes when we need to leave─"  
"─We will leave" Rick wasn't sure if he meant that, but he needed to believe it if Hershel was going to believe it.


	18. Chapter 18 Things can still be beautiful

**Beth**

Beth was told that she could always sing, but she could never sing and play guitar. Syrena stole the crowd, she had a smooth voice, but strong and powerful when it came to the high notes. She had a gentle voice when she spoke, no surprising she could sing and sound like angles in heaven. Everyone was really worked up about today's incident with Carol, so Beth and Syrena had an idea that they would light candles, and tell everyone to stay in the kitchen after dinner. Folk brought their blankets, and nibbled on some staled biscuits from tins. Everyone had gathered, at first everyone just sat back and watched the two girls sing, but after a time Beth had encouraged everyone to join into the songs they knew. People would suggest a song, and if Syrena could play it on guitar or had the song on karaoke, Syrena and herself would sing together in tune. Sometimes Syrena would take over, but only because she could sing the high notes. She was real kind about it, she never bragged at all. She even encouraged Beth to try a big note, Beth declined. She didn't want to say it, but Beth felt put down by how good Syrena's voice was, and how crumby Beth's was to hers. Beth didn't mind though, she was a team player, and she knew god loved her voice all the same. It did irritate Beth the slightest when all the Woodbury boys would jump around just to talk to Syrena, and how they always looked at her. They never looked at Beth. Sometimes they did, and Beth would smile, but they would always choose looking at Syrena rather than Beth.  
Beth and Syrena were very close friends now, and James. James was real cute, tall, strong, and handsome. He had these big cute brown eyes, and a brush of hair would always manage to fall over and cover one eye. There was no way Beth would be able to get James to notice her, he always kept his eye on Syrena. Though one time he did say that Beth had pretty blonde hair and a cute smile, Beth had blushed, but he didn't take much notice. She didn't really have a major crush on James, she liked another Woodbury boy. His name was Noah, but he too had his eye on Syrena. Beth could see why they all liked her; she had long blonde hair that flicked off her face. She looked like a young princess from the books Rapunzel.

Beth and Syrena had stopped singing for a bit, to let any other dead ears wonder off if the songs ended up echoing through the halls. Beth looked around to admire the new colors on the walls; they had been painted a golden-like-brown color. It wasn't the most uplifting color, but the group had decided any other colors just wouldn't suit a kitchen. Beth had her cell room painted a sky blue, and had decorated it with the gifts that Maggie would bring back from searching for supplies. Three days ago Beth and James had helped paint Syrena's cell, she chose to have the wall you first see when you walk into the cell be painted purple, and the rest was painted grass green. Though Syrena had found a small tin of silver paint that Scout group B had brought back that morning, she painted with a small brush and drew flowers and roses and vines up the green walls. It did look very beautiful. Syrena was also very creative. She drew this beautifully detailed dragon, head to toe with scales and ever so fine wings. They would talk allot in each other's rooms, sometimes James was there, sometimes he wasn't. Syrena told Beth a secret, but not in full detail. All she said was that something real bad had happened to Syrena and her sister, which is why she asked Beth for forgiveness if she ever seemed strange. Beth didn't ask what it was that happened. Beth had told Syrena almost everything. She told Syrena on how she cut her wrists because she didn't want to live in a world full of monsters. She told Syrena about how she still felt guilty about trying to convince Maggie to do it with her; and Syrena was real understanding about everything. She was quiet, like Beth, and considered Syrena her new best and closest friend.

"What song would you folk like to hear next?" Beth asked their audience  
"I want to hear a love song honey's, I always liked Lady Antebellum's Own the night song. Could ya sing that?" Joan Jene asked. She had thin blonde hair, and always wore the color purple. She had four children, Koby who was six, Taylor who was nine, Dean who was thirteen, and Tom who was seventeen. The woman was older, judging by her children, but she still looked young. Beth looked over at Syrena who was smiling enthusiastically.  
"Sure we can" Syrena said  
"If anyone knows the lyrics, sing along!" Beth encouraged the crowd. Beth looked over at her sister Maggie who was smiling with joy holding Glenn's hand. Her daddy was standing on his new prosthetic leg, Carol was munching on a biscuit, and Rick sat next to Carl who kept looking at Jessica. Daryl was standing next to Merle, both leaning on a wall. James and his friends were setting up his drums, base, and electric guitar on a car battery. They were going to play, they were sort of a band, but they didn't really have any original songs of their own. Sophia was on the ground under a blanket with the other children; Shane sat high on a bench full view of their singing, women crowded around on the benches and under blankets on the floor with their children. It was a magical night, and what turned into a small gathering to cheer people up, quickly turned into a night of sweets, music, chats and laughter.  
Syrena had put down her wooden guitar, picked up her phone and flicked through it; she didn't know how to play every song, just the popular ones. Syrena had thousands of songs, and thousands of karaoke songs with just the music and no singing. Syrena looked over to Beth who nodded. She has the music without the singing, and that meant that they could sing along to the tune. Syrena hooked a cable into her phone, which connected with two small but powerful speakers, they were round and black.  
Syrena had hit the play button the set off the bubbly tunes of the guitar and country beat. Beth began to sing the first verse". Tell me have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts? Your lips keep trying to speak but you just can't find the words."  
" Well, I had this dream once; I held it in my hand" Syrena joined in.  
"She was the purest beauty, but not the common kind" Beth sang, and for the rest of the coarse, women began to sing.  
''Yeah we... own... the night!" The night was memorable, and the songs were beautiful.


	19. Chapter 19 It's a strange world

**Syrena**

"Ooooh sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah" Syrena started to sing along to Christina Aguilera's 'Something's got a hold on me' from the movie burlesque. Christina was Syrena's idol, she had always tried to keep up with her high long notes, and she usually did. Naomi had told her that she sounded exactly like Christina, and from that day fourth Syrena hung off her idols every step, and she just adored the movie Burlesque. "Something's got a hold on me yeah" She heard the echoes of the 'oh it must be love'; Syrena danced and twirled and shook her body just like Christina did in that song. "Step by step I got a brand new walk, I even sound sweeter when I talk I said, oh" She stopped for the echo of the 'oh' "ooh" echo 'oh "ooooh I said baby ooh it must be love". She let Christina sing her song whilst she danced around in her cell, she had her iPhone hooked up to her speakers and let it blast. Beth had entered the room and started to dance along; they held hands and shook them about, waving each other around. Syrena felt really good, last night was a blast and the band sounded so marvelous, and the lead singer Ace sounded so enticing with his deep masculine voice. The first song they sang was extremely inappropriate, but captivating; it was called 'Sex and candy' by The Marcy playground. James played the guitar, and was quite good, always hit the right note. James and Syrena had both learned how to play guitar together, but James was a faster learner when it came to instruments and was play at the least six songs whilst Syrena was still trying to get a hang of the second one.  
"Love's sure gonna put a holding on me, I said oh" Syrena continued and finished the song.  
"My lord, that was amazing!" Beth said red faced from dancing  
"oh, you were even better!" Syrena told Beth  
"No I mean the singin', and of course the dancing but that singing!" Beth laughed "I sure hope everyone heard that cuz' that would have lifted up there whole day" Beth smiled kindly  
"no, I think not" Syrena said blushing. _Could everyone really hear me? Oh no._  
"Don't be so modest!" Beth was so enthusiastic about it, but Syrena just let it grow out.  
"Are you attending the weapon training class today?" Syrena asked Beth, trying to change the subject.  
"Nooo not me, I know enough about guns to keep me going, plus I had some already... I'm a little rusty though"  
"Come with me then!" Syrena urged... She didn't want to be alone with no friends in a gun class. There would be a few of her friends there, but none of her close ones.  
"I can't sorry, Carol wants me to help with the kids" Beth said putting her hands into her pockets. "I thought the gun training was just for those who are on guard?"  
"I am on guard" Syrena told Beth, and she was immediately surprised "I can't use a gun but I want to help, Rick also selected about six other people who needed to learn how to shoot... Mostly teens and young adults, which should make it better"  
"I really would come and keep you company but..." Beth lowered her smile  
"Never worry, it will be fine, I look forward to it!" Syrena said cheering Beth up, and Beth smiled.  
Just in that moment James swung himself around the cell door and into her cell room looking up at her new walls "Pst, I'd get going Sy unless ya wanna miss introduction" Syrena fixed up her lob-sided shirt and began to leave the cell "If that psychopath looks at you funny I'll─" James began to say, and Syrena smiled.  
"─James don't be foolish. And that is rude of you to say that about a person, also bad things just don't happen" Syrena said battering her eyes  
"Yes Syrena, they do". Syrena reached out and pinched James's nose  
"I'll hold onto this until you start getting rid of that negativity, it's clouding this place up" James rolled his eyes and Syrena left.

It was a scorching day, and the sun peeked high in the sky and it was still only the morning. Syrena skipped breakfast, she didn't feel like eating. She was so nervous to hold a gun. Syrena wore high-waisted denim shorts, and a tucked-in white singlet with bright yellow sunflowers printed on top, and some old black converse shoes to match her outfit. Naomi had looted all of the best stores in a mall one day while Syrena waited in the FWD, the windows were tinted so you couldn't see inside the vehicle, but you could see out of it as clear as day. Naomi had brought back bags full of clothes, most of them were for winter, but there were still plenty of summer clothes. The lectures began straight away.

"As with all firearms, safety must always be the first concern when handling or using any form of handgun" Karen paced up and down with her hands behind her back. She began with talking about the safety, moving on to parts and operations where she demonstrated and listed each parts name."In order to minimize body movement, breath must be held while firing. Before each shot, take a breath, let out enough air to be comfortable and hold the remaining breath while firing the shot, for a single precision shot do not hold for longer than 10 seconds". She was extremely detailed, and would repeat a whole sentence if one person misheard something. It wasn't exactly boring, though it was hard to keep track of all the information. "The eye must be lined up with the front and rear sights and the sights positioned so that their alignment is correct". She spoke very formally, at the beginning she had explained that she was in the Army, and taught other new comers on how to use firearms each day, though she taught more than just a hand gun. She spoke of the types of hand guns, shooting positions. "Each shooter is responsible for knowing, understanding and obeying all of the commands spoken by the Range Officer, which is me. Commonly used commands are "Load". When the Range Officer gives this command to shooters on the firing line, the handgun may be loaded. I will ask once, 'ready'. When I signal with word 'fire' you may shoot". She then finished with exercises, master tips and common shooting errors. Finally they were allowed to use their gun.

Karen had the people in her group shoot once at a can, stop, wait 10 seconds and then shoot again. Syrena looked over at the three teams next to her, on the further end was Merle, showing Audrey how to aim properly whilst the other six of his students practiced their aiming as well. Shane had everyone pulling apart and then putting the guns back together. Although Shane had taken the time to do some personal teaching on a skinny Asian woman, and by teaching he had his hands pinned around her whilst she held the gun up to shoot at a can. Just then he slipped his hands under her shirt, and Syrena quickly looked away.  
"Annnnd shoot" Karen commanded, and they shot their can that was lined up against the fence in the field. Syrena looked behind to see women and children watering the garden. "Syrena you hit the can!" Karen said, and Syrena turned back to see her can missing.  
"I shot it!" Syrena squealed, they had only been shooting for ten minutes and only two people had shot down there can, Syrena was proud.  
"Well done Syrena!" Natalie called out. Natalie had dark brown hair with charming green eyes. She was a plumb girl with a missing left ear, she had told Syrena when she caught her looking at it that when the world began to riot, a man had torn off her ear.  
Syrena looked up to Natalie as she placed the gun on the small wooden crate that they used to put the weapons on "Thank you!" Syrena said to her cheerfully.  
"Tap my hand and share your luck with me?" Natalie asked, and Syrena leaned out her hand and smacked their hands together.  
"Syrena, go get the can and re-stand it up, if it's still in one piece" Syrena began to run out "Stop!" Syrena stopped. "Everyone hold fire" Nobody was even holding their gun "Go". Syrena began to walk out to where the cans were crookedly held up on a long wooden bench. Her ankles skinned against the tangled grass and the dead lingered around the fence like ants swarm a trail of honey. More surrounded the area from the loud gunfire. When she reached the fence she walked around the wooden bench to find her shot down can, but she could not see it so she climbed down on her hands and knees searching for it at easy view. Her hands and knees hurt as small gravelly stones peaked through the grass and pressed against her skin. She looked under the wooden bench but could not find it, until she saw ahead of her clear in her view was the can pinned slightly in the fence surrounded by bent over grass. Syrena began to crawl forward towards the dinted can. She reached out to hand to grasp hold of the can... Suddenly a cadaver wrenched its arm through the fence, its arm tugging through her hair. Syrena screamed and lunged away from the fence, the cadaver clawed at her. Syrena could hear a booming laugher behind her; she turned to see Shane half on the ground gasping for air. The others ran over to her checking if she was alright. She shook a bit but felt fine. Shane was still laughing.  
"Quiet Shane!" Karen barked.  
"Oh shit, that walker must've seen you crawling around ready in position, must've wanted to take you from behind" Shane said whilst laughing.  
"Enough with that nasty talk Shane!" Glennis snapped, waving her dark arms at him  
"Let's get you inside" Natalie said. Syrena gave a cold glare at Shane as she walked past, _it wasn't even funny. _

It was 7:24PM, Syrena lay on her stomach on her bunk bed reading Harry Potter and The chamber of secrets. Syrena had a whole collection on great books, though more of them were stored in a secret bunker in an old house along with the rest of their important stuff. On the road they would pick up things that were hard to come by, though not needed to survive... Such as books, movies, pretty dresses, teddy bears, photos and more. Naomi would build up a collection, and then drive past the old abandoned house and store them in the bunker. She had another bunker next door full of rich wines and alcoholic beverages and drugs. Naomi didn't drink because she said 'it fucks up your senses', though even though drugs were said to do the same, she took them anyways. Syrena was the good twin sister, never drank, rarely swore, never did drugs, and never went out with boys when the world was good, always did her homework and was polite and nice to everyone. She never changed anything about herself when the world ended and during the whole time on the road with her sister, no matter how dangerous it was, Syrena never killed a person, dead or alive.  
She thought about the first months when the world became chaos. At first it was just a sickness on the news. Syrena and her father went out to see a movie together, and this was during the time when only a few news channels spoke of the small yet soon big outbreak. When they left the cinemas at night, a man in a suit approached with waving arms. Syrena had thought him a homeless man and so asked her father to give him some money, but when they saw that he had a missing arm and a torn up face, bone showing, the scurried into the car and drove away in panic. They lived in the city, and so there were many people. They stayed indoors while her father held a wooden bat in his hand during the night whilst Syrena tired to sleep in her king sized bed. Syrena was spoilt, she never cared much at the time but her father gave her everything. Though she was a nice and generous person, she never bragged. She was enrolled in a fancy prep school in the city, and always tried to wear her hair differently each day. She remembered when she entered the school the other girls with bleached blonde hair would stare at her as she walked past. They dared not bully her, Naomi had visited for a month and enrolled for one week, everyone knew Naomi. Naomi had slapped the most popular girl in school in front of everyone in the lunch area; the girl had cried and ran off to the bathroom whilst everyone who claimed to be her friend laughed. Syrena had tried to comfort her in the bathroom as she tried to fix her makeup, but she wanted no help from the bitches' fat twin. Naomi made high school easier for Syrena, the girls didn't bully her, and the boys were nice to her, only because Naomi had slept with most of the jocks on the football team.  
It was Naomi who barged in the door when Syrena heard the bangs on their front door. They lived in a large apartment in a tall sky scraping building on the twentieth floor.  
"Pack your things; we're getting the FUCK out of here!" Naomi had once said, with a strange unfamiliar gun in her hand. When they walked outside rioting began to peek. They firstly stayed in a farm house with Syrena's and Naomi's grandparents from their mother's side; it didn't last long so they left. They would camp in the woods and the mountains where few of the dead came to walk, after all most of them were in the city. Syrena thought about that one night, that cruel windy night. Her father had been bickering about Naomi's every move, and so without taking any care whether her father saw or not, Naomi swallowed an ecstasy pill. Naomi never did the bad drugs, but she had robbed an uninhabited 'stoners crib', and thus taking every substance in the room.  
That night Naomi was drugged out, making her shake and zone out. Her father had tried to yell at her, but Naomi had taken no notice. It was quiet; the candle light flickered on the shaking walls. It was all but silent until she heard cars pull up around their large ten man tent. Syrena thought that they were rescue people, who had come to help them. She could hear them walking over to the tent, whispering and talking. Her father had told her to stay close; Naomi was circling the palm of her hand and giggling.  
"Anyone there?" A man's voice called out, it was thick and gravelly "We're comin' in". Syrena and her father watched as the tent unzipped slowly...

"─Syrena" Syrena's head was fuzzy. She opened her eyes to blurred words on a page, she must have dozed off. "Wake up, c'mon it's not even late" Someone whispered shaking her back. She looked up to see James smiling at her, Syrena sat up and leaned on the wall under her bunk bed, and he sat beside her.  
"May I ask the time?" Syrena questioned James  
James glimpsed at his black waterproof watch that he never wore on his hand, but always kept in his pocket "8:15PM" James announced. "Hey Sy, do you remember when we were thirteen and we visited your mum in that old country town, and she took us on this bus and we drove out to a country music festival?" Syrena nodded "Do you remember all those songs they played, about love, about war and peace. Even that one song, how'd it go... hot sauce?"  
"Louisiana hot sauce... hotter than a fireball..." Syrena sang softly in a cool country accent.  
"That's the one, hot sauce. That was great". James sat quietly and randomly smiling as he stared off into the distance, he suddenly began to laugh hysterically. "Do you remember the time when we were what? Seven, nine? And me and you snuck off to the park with a loaf of bread to throw into the duck pond... Holy shit! Do you remember when that guy came up to us and he wanted to give us candy, you said yes and I said no?" Syrena remembered that and she began to laugh. "That crazy guy took your hand and tried to lead you away, and I pulled you off him and pushed him in the duck pond─"  
"─And then you threw bread at him and started calling him a duck" Syrena smiled excitedly  
"─And he actually began to go 'quack quack'!" They laughed together. It turns out that the guy generally wanted to give out candy because he was trying to give away taste testers for this new candy brand. Syrena was always the trusting type, and in the end they did get some free candy. Syrena and James laughed quietly, until it died down to an empty silence. "I love you Syrena". James said out of the blue, Syrena turned to see he was already looking at her "I have always loved you, your blonde hair, your blue eyes, your bubbly personality... everything. I never stopped loving you, and until the day I die I will always love you... I need to know, do you love me? Say that you love me like I love you"  
Syrena didn't know what to say "I..." She could never look at him any other way, perhaps deep inside she truly did, but she could not find the courage to find it. She saw how accidental love turned out, like her parents, who were together only long enough to end up wanting to kill each other. Syrena could not lose her friend, she could not love him.  
"Say you do" James said, grasping her hand. Syrena flinched and tried to tug it away, but he held it tight.  
"James..." He began to kiss her hand repetitively  
"I know you love me, just say it" He leaned over gently to kiss her, but she turned her head away from him. "Okay..." James said, his voice beginning to crack and stir. His eye began to water as he wrenched his hand out of hers and stood up out of the bottom bunker bed. James wiped his face "Okay... so you don't love me? Okay" James said, and left. Syrena would not cry, he would be over it soon and maybe one day she will tell him that she loved him, and truly mean it. But not today, and not in these few years.


	20. Chapter 20, mermaid

**Naomi**

Summer was always Naomi's favorite season, she loved the sun, tanning and wearing all of her favorite outfits. She must have had fifty pairs of bathing suits with all kinds of patterns. Though now she only had twelve pairs. Today it was especially warm, a heat wave that felt like flames were heating the sky and lighting up earth with the flaming lights.

Naomi was resting on her lay out chair, tanning with nothing but her bottom bathing piece on. She figured more than half the world was dead; she could forsake all of the old laws. She had travelled to a beach to read a magazine, tan, and relish in the thought that she could do whatever she wanted. _This is my world now,_ she thought, _all mine_. She had set up a trap just to be cautious of the rotting vermin that swarmed in her empty world. _If you cadavers could just die for good, yeah that'd be great. _The trap was a simple line of wire with two layers, one up high, and one down low. The trap would set off a mild volume alarm that would ring through her phone. The trap was spread out about fifty feet by fifty feet; inside she had also parked her car. Next to her lay a pile of weapons, rolled blunts filled with her green friend marijuana, a folded up beach umbrella, and a warm glass of wine, from the sun. She had put the wine in a small tub of cold sea water, but that too was warm.

I don't feel alone, not at all, Naomi told herself. She had even considered not going back... but that may be a self lie. She missed her sister, but she hated the rules. Everywhere she went in that god-for-saken prison, someone was always asking 'where you going' or 'you can't eat that!' She was having much too much fun outside of the cage. Too much... Lying on a beach for three days and killing cadavers for the rest of her time was definitely too much fun. _Fuck, who am I kidding? At least in that ugly ass prison there were boys, out here there's nothing but dead folk and tumbling old newspaper._ She had even read some of those old tumbling newspapers, just to pass the time.

"Hi there" A voice called behind her, Naomi snatched up her gun and spun herself around pointing the gun at the stranger. "Whoa" the man said... or was he a boy?  
"Who the FUCK are you?" Naomi asked, with her hand on the trigger. After staring at him silently with the gun pointed freshly to his head, she realized he was not a man, nor a boy. He looked about eighteen to twenty one. He had shaggy brown hair and dark green eyes; he was tall, with a sturdy firm body and radiant tanned skin. _Damn._

"Jason, my name's Jason" Jason had a thick deep voice, he stood with his back bent over forward slightly, like in a position that he was about to run.  
"That is an unpredictably common name, Jason. Did your mother have any originality?"  
"My father named me, actually"  
"You saw my trap didn't you, so why the fuck did you pass?" Naomi said lowering her gun. He was the first actual human she had seen since she had left, she wasn't intending to scare him off yet.  
"When one sees's a beautiful, non-rotting, half naked woman lying on the beach... I doubt anyone would pass up an introduction to saying hello". He smiled deviously. It was one of those rare smiles, with perfect teeth and gorgeous dimples, but he still looked manly, even if you took away the whisky faint beard.  
"If one were smart enough to think through the logics they would not have even passed over that line" She told him, trying to outwit him.  
"And how's it you see that?" He asked, lowering his hands into his pockets. He wore scratched up faded shorts that passed his ankles. He also wore an old, mossy green singlet that outlined his muscles. He wore no shoes, Naomi smiled at his stupidity; his feet must have been burning.  
"So you see a beautiful, non-rotting, half naked woman lying on the beach in the distance. You think to approach and say hello, only you realize she is alone. You then see she has a car, and a trap. Beside her is a pile of weapons. She is alone, and she is alive. If this beautiful, non-rotting, half naked woman is still alive during the zombie apocalypse, and she is alone, a smart person would think to stay away from her. If she can survive the end of the world with a bunch of flesh eating freaks chasing after her, and still manages the time to lie half naked on a beach, she is clearly dangerous".

The moron just stood there gaping like a fish "So what you're saying is...?"  
"I'm saying I'm the wrong person to fuck with if I can survive alone and still be able to do whatever the fuck I want, because clearly I am very skilled, and very violent, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to cut open those cadavers". Naomi was quickly losing her patience.  
"Cadavers?" Jason questioned  
"Yes cadavers. You know, like corpses, dead people"  
"Why don't you just called them zombies, it's what they are" He was trying to be logical  
"They're also dead; like walking corpses, cadavers. You're fucking annoying" She pointed the gun at him once again  
"I'm messing with you" He snatched out something from behind him, it was a gun and he pointed it straight at her.  
"You don't want to threaten me" Naomi said  
"You don't want to threaten me, either"

It was a standoff, and she was ready to pull the trigger. But he suddenly pulled the gun away and placed it in his back pocket. Naomi lowered her gun. Jason looked around to scan her set up, and his eyes pinned on her blunts.  
"No fucking way, mind if I smoke one?" He pointed  
"Why not" Naomi said and gave him one. She lit her lighter for him, and it burned with the sweet smell of green weed. He smoked it slowly and silently, holding it in for as long as he could until he finally puffed it out.  
"So where you from anyways?" He asked, taking another puff  
"None of your fucking business" She snapped  
"Alright that's cool, no questions" He stared down at her chest and smiled "This has got to be the best view I've seen in months. I'm smoking a blunt, with a sexy half naked woman beside me. When I saw you I could have sworn you were a beautiful mermaid who washed up on the beach"  
"Spare me your flatteries, I'm not into that romantic shit" She told him, lighting a blunt for herself.  
"Well neither am I" He said, kneeling down beside her, his muscles peaking through his shirt. Naomi smiled "But I swear to whatever god there is out there" He said in his thick masculine voice "I'm going to make you wet"  
"I believe I already took a dip in the sea. You look like one of those good little boys from those Christian schools, pretending he's a man because he has the body for it. I bet you're a momma's boy"  
"Oh I always loved my momma, but I'm no good boy, and I'm a man"  
"Then why'd you call yourself a boy?" She laughed "I bet you have never even killed a man"  
"That's different" He said defensively  
"Really? How?" She asked smiling innocently  
"Men breath"  
"Men kill" Naomi said  
"And so do the dead" Jason said  
"And we kill them, don't we?"  
"Depending on our morals... have you killed a living man?" His face turned hard and brooding.  
"No" She told him "You?" His face flushed with relief  
"No" He said. They sat quietly looking at each other, until he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked him as his hands slid up her chest  
"Because I think you're beautiful. I think..." He began to say moving in closer "We're going for a swim" Suddenly Jason picked her up and threw Naomi over his shoulders and began to run across the hot sand. Naomi giggled with delight, and he laughed loud. He carefully jumped over the trip wire, and walked into the waters until it touched his waist "Mermaids belong in the sea" He said, throwing her high up into the air.

Naomi held her breath as she fell into the water sideways. She held her breath under the water fixing her hair to fall in front of her face. When she sprung out of the water, she whipped her hair back like in one of those corny love model movies.  
"How was that?" She said "I whipped my hair back just like a mermaid" She laughed and so did he. Jason began to swim closer to her and placed his arms around her waist. "Do you have a family?" Naomi asked him. He scrunched up his face as it filled with sorrow.  
"No, they're all dead" He told her, his shaggy hair was wet and his fringe was pushed back behind his ears.  
"I don't believe you, you must have a group then" She said  
"Believe what you want, but you're the first person who I have seen in about five months"  
"I have to leave" She said "I'm leaving today, I have a sister, she needs me. If what you say is true, come with me". She really did feel like one of those pathetic girls who was falling in love with a random stranger and asking him to practically marry her. Only she was asking him to come with her, and what she felt wasn't love, she believed it to be desire.  
"I'll come with you, my sex goddess mermaid. But if I get kicked out, don't say you regret bringing me with you" Jason said. She noticed he had tattoos crawling up both of his arms, of all sorts. She hadn't taken notice because she had a gun to his head. But she felt utterly stupid and blind for not seeing it before.  
"You can meet my sister, twin sister" She told him and his face lit up  
"We can have a naughty party" He said, leaning in to slightly bite the tip of her nose  
"No" She told him, leaning slightly away to stare at him straight in the eye so he knew how serious she was for what she was about to tell him "She is not like me, if you come you keep your hands off her. It's not about jealousy, it's about protection. And if you lay a hand on her I will cut off your balls and feed it to the rotting corpses for breakfast, go it?" She was serious, and her tone was forceful.  
He looked at her, studying her, until he nodded and said "I promise I won't touch her" He smiled and smiled with honesty.

He was strange, and she did not know him. But she felt something in him, something that made her want to care. She never really wanted anything when the world turned to shit, only to stay alive to protect her sister. But she wanted him, all of him.

Naomi had decided to make him watch The Grudge, since Jason had told her that he had never seen the movie before.  
"It'll make you wet... Your pants" She said jokingly, and he laughed.  
They sat in the back seat with the small portable DVD player sitting on the tiny glove box. It was dark outside, and Naomi could see the dead walk past the FWD with suspicious eyes, but soon continued on their way.

Naomi had a friend that worked as a professional mechanic and personal motor vehicle modifier, and so he had replaced that windows with bullet proof glass, tinted windows, extra grip wheels, an alternated the steering to make it easy to turn quickly, slightly soundproof from extra padded wall, it was also modified to be more quiet whilst driving. It was the end of the world and so her mechanic friend quickly obliged to modify her car for kilo gram of cocaine that she stole of a drug dealer whilst passing through a small suburban city. Naomi had also installed spikes on the front of the car, and on the bonnet. On the roof she had the smallest deck so she could sit on top, lie down or sit a chair.

Jason was impressed with her perfect zombie-proof car. Of course it wasn't actually her car, she stole it, but it was hers now and she took great pride in her big black four wheel drive.

It was in the middle of the scene when The Grudge walks backwards down the stairs when Jason pounced on Naomi, searching his hands up her body. She had put on a shirt and shorts, but he was quickly taking them off. He wondered down licking the thighs of her legs, moving his way up. Naomi felt so open, like her and Jason were the only two left in the world. She could feel his lips beginning to travel up her body as he spread her legs apart forcefully. She breathed so heavily, it had been so long since she had been with anyone. Which is why she was with him, not only was he flirtatiously seductive, he was a real man with the same wants and needs as herself. Jason began to suck softly on her hard left nipple, and she giggled. He then trusted himself inside of her, and Naomi gasped out.

"Fuck you're tight" He said  
"Can't remember the last time I had sex" She said squealing with pleasure. At first he simply rocked slowly, but Naomi wanted to go fast and rough, so they did. His massive body was built over her, with flexing muscles and tight abs. He didn't last long, but she loved every second of it. They lay still, squirmed together watching the rest of the movie in the dark night.

"Ready to go again?" Naomi asked, and Jason smiled  
"You little devil" He said, spreading her legs further apart  
"We leave in the morning" Naomi told him  
"Can't wait".

I was considering deleting this story after not writing more chapters, but then I thought I better finish what I started. Let me know if you think this should be deleted, I honestly don't mind. But I will finish what I have planned to write since I began. The serious stuff begins now.


End file.
